Harry Potter and the Slayers
by Elfsong
Summary: After the fall of Sunnydale the Scooby Gang moves in with the Fang Gang. Buffy gets a letter from her grandfather asking her to help protect Harry Potter. She and the Scoobie Gang, as well as Angel and his crew, head to England to help. Slash and AU
1. The Reward

_**The Reward**_

Buffy held onto Xander, knowing the man was about to fall over. He had lost not only his ex-fiancée, but his new lover as well. Spike had given his life selflessly, but the people he left behind could not accept that. Buffy had lost the man she had begun to love like a brother. That's really what he had become to her; they held each other when something was wrong, and teased each other when things got too tense. Yes, Buffy loved Spike, but Xander was the one in love with him, and Spike knew that.

"Buffy… I have to go down there. I just… Please, Buff, let me go."

"I can't. Not until you promise me that you will come back."

"I wouldn't leave you, Buffy. You, Willow, Dawnie, the girls… you're my life now."

"Do you want some help getting down there and…searching…"

"Nah. I don't need my left eye to fall down a pit," Xander joked, grinning when she offered a small smile through her tears. "If I find anything… left of them, I'll bring them back."

"At least take one or two of the girls?"

"Alright, alright; you can come. And bring Faith, too."

The three of them gently edged their way into the crater. Loose dirt and rocks would fall at random times, leaving the trio nervous and, therefore, jokey.

"Can you believe we lost the Bronze?"

"There goes my childhood. I grew up in that place. Granted, I also staked Jesse in that place…"

"Yep… That's where all the big stuff seems to happen."

"It's where I got arrested and almost shot… Can that be just last week?" They continued to reminisce and banter as they reached the flat bottom of the crater. They began to slowly explore the area, looking for anything that they could bring back as a testament of their friends' lives.

"Wait, I think I see something…" Xander called, bringing the two women running toward him. "There, kinda near the center; it almost looks like… glowing clothing." They walked cautiously toward the glowing spot, but rushed forward when they saw what it was.

Bathed in the soft moonlight were the bodies of Tara, Anya, and Spike. Tara was wrapped in a shimmery, sheet-like dress, but Anya and Spike were only kept decent by the black jacket laying in strategic places over them. There was no blood anywhere on them, and they looked peaceful, as if resting after a happy experience. Xander knelt next to Spike and slowly brushed his hand along the vampire's jaw line.

"They are your reward," a rich, genderless voice spoke, catching their attention.

"Excuse me?"

"He died saving the world. The elder died saving another's life. All of you have risked your lives countless times to ensure that the balance was not lost. Sometimes, the battle claimed a friend. You, eldest Slayer, have died. Yet none of you has ever received thanks or payment from the Powers That Be. This is that payment. He is loved by many, and gave his life selflessly. She died hoping to save a boy's life. The young one died in the arms of the one she loved. They will be returned to you, along with the lost members of your team. New loves will be found, and old will become friends. Use this gift wisely." The glowing creature faded out of sight, and the moment it was gone, Tara and Anya both gasped, as Spike whimpered softly.

"I guess it's a good thing you two came with me. I have no idea how I would manage to get all three of them up there at once."

"You would have made three trips, but you would have managed. Come on, let's get them to our friends. I'll take Tara," Buffy offered.

"I'll get Anya. By the way, I think she deserves the coat, since she's got more to cover."

"But that's Spike's coat! He got it from that Slayer he killed in New York," Xander argued.

"Listen, he can have it back as soon as we get clothes on these two. Besides, he's unconscious; how's he gonna know?"

"What will he be covered with?"

"You've got a shirt under the flannel one. Take the top shirt off and wrap it around his waist or something."

The trio made their way back up the side of the crater, which was made more difficult by the fact that each of them carried a body as they went. When they made it to the top they were surrounded and had to tell everyone what had happened. They sat in the back of the bus with their charges unconscious and held against them.


	2. Regroup and Repair

_**Regroup & Repair**_

"Cordy, would you get that?"

"Yeah, yeah. You better feel lucky, Soul-boy. I don't do this for many people."

"Cordelia, I'm only asking you to answer the door because someone's knocking, and I can't seem to find an end to this paperwork."

"I know, and I get it." Cordelia Chase walked toward the door, purposely swinging her hips and dark brown hair for Gunn's benefit. The two had been dating steadily for the past few months, and were still enamored of each other.

Angel shook his head and fought a smile. It was good to see those two so happy, even if there was another impending apocalypse. Cordelia had NOT been happy when Angel returned before the apocalypse had been taken care of, but had calmed down when he relayed Buffy's order of being the second front.

"Buffy? What are you doing here? The First didn't win, did it?"

Angel's head snapped up when he heard the Seer question the person at the door. If the First was defeated, Buffy would have just called to say they were fine. If not, it's doubtful Buffy would still be alive. The vampire stood up and headed to the door, where Buffy stood with a blonde woman in her arms. Angel reached out and smacked Buffy's arm.

"No, Angel; I'm not the First. We defeated it, but it took Sunnydale with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Sunnydale is now no more than California's largest crater. That's kind of why we're here."

"We?"

"Yeah… The Scoobies, the honorary Scoobies, and the Slayers."

"So only you and Faith survived?"

"No. We only lost about ten girls, but in order to survive we made it so that every girl who could possibly become a Slayer _is_ a slayer. There are no potentials."

"And who is this?"

"This is Tara Maclay. She, Anya, and Spike were brought back to life as a reward for saving the world."

"Wait… what about Spike?" Cordelia broke in.

"That amulet I gave him… It killed all of the Uber-vamps, but it also killed him. It's really thanks to Spike that The First lost."

"And he came back?"

"Sort of, but like Tara and Anya, he still hasn't woken up. I was wondering if you knew of a place where we could all stay."

"How many of you are there?"

"Let me think for a minute… there's nine originals, plus the fifteen girls and Faith… There's twenty-five of us."

"There isn't a place that would hold all of you, so why don't you all just stay here?"

"Are you sure, Angel?"

"This is a hotel. It was made to give people a place to stay, and Cordelia and I are the only ones who live here. Lorne, Gunn, Wes, and Fred have their own places."

"Hey! I mainly live at Gunn's now, too. Admit it, you're letting them stay because you're getting lonely."

"There's that."

"Wait, why'd you admit it?"

"Because I haven't slept in nearly a week, I've been too nervous to eat anything, and my emotions are havoc right now… evidenced by the fact that I'm talking about them…"

"Well, if you would hold her," Buffy dropped Tara into Angel's arms, "I need to tell the others that we have a place to stay and get them inside."

"Buffy!" Cordelia called as the blonde turned away.

"Yes?"

"You're bleeding… from a hole in your side."

"I was stabbed by one of the uber-vamps. Don't worry about it. We just need to get everyone inside."

After everyone was inside and relatively settled in a meeting was called. All of the Slayers, the Scoobies, and the AI Team met in the lobby of the hotel. Angel stood in the center of the room, pressing his fingers against his temples. Once everyone had arrived, he began to speak.

"All of you can stay as long as you like. I realize that very few of you new Slayers lived in Sunnydale, so you may want to return to your own homes, and that is fine. However, if you want to stay here, that is fine as well. We have enough rooms to house all of you and give you privacy. There are some rules while you are here, though. The first is that I would like all of you to stay on the fourth floor or higher during the day. Most of our work takes place on the first three floors, and there are some clients who would not hesitate to kill you on sight. They still have to be convinced that it is a bad idea to kill the employees. The second is that there is no running in the hotel. I know that's a lame rule, but running only causes disaster in this place. Be kind to the employees, usually distinguishable by the fact that they look human, with the exception of Lorne." The green demon waved at all of the newcomers happily. "I can't think of any other rules at the moment, but if I come up with any more, I will tell Buffy and she can tell all of you. And just for your information, I am a vampire, Lorne is a demon, Cordelia was merged with a demon to make her a seer, and Wesley was a watcher. If you get any slayer vibes from any of us, that's why. Please don't try to kill us."

"Has that been a problem?" Buffy asked, looking at Angel curiously.

"Only for a few weeks." Faith coughed and looked anywhere but at the AI Team.

"In my defense, I was still kinda wiggy at that time."

… … …

"Rona? Kennedy? Are you two leaving, too?"

"Yeah, sorry Willow. It's not that we don't like this place, it's just that it's been so long since we've seen our families, and there's bound to be demon activity we can help with at our homes."

"I understand. I'll really miss you guys. I mean, all of the others have left already, I thought that… you know, since you stayed this long it meant that you were staying for good."

"Willow, we only stayed for a week."

"But everyone else left within the first three days."

"I wanted to stay and see if Spike and Anya would wake up."

"It is taking them a long time to wake up…"

"I'll miss you Willow, but I know that you'll find someone better for you. Maybe Tara, maybe not, but it's not me. I can see that now."

"Goodbye."

"'Bye…"

… … …

"Hey Willow, what's wrong?"

"Kennedy and Rona left."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not that I think Kennedy left me, it's just that… I don't know. I got used to being surrounded by the Potentials, and then they were Slayers, and now they're gone."

"I guess it's kinda like being a parent, huh? You watch them grow and get stronger and more independent, and the next thing you know, they're gone. They've left you to become the adults they're meant to be. They don't need you anymore and you're left in a big, empty house with memories of the 'children' running through the halls…"

"Yeah… Oh! What did you need? You looked like you were Mission Buffy when you found me."

"Right! Fred and Cordelia think that Tara will be waking up soon."

"But not the other two?"

"Tara died first, maybe it's a seniority thing?"

"If it is, Anya will wake up next."

"That would make sense. Anya always believed that beds were made for activities more strenuous than sleeping."

"That's true. Come on, I want to be there when Tara wakes up!"

"Willow?"

"Hey Baby, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty… okay. Where are we?"

"We're at Angel's hotel. Sunnydale went kerplooey, and we all moved in with Angel."

"I thought I was… dead."

"The Powers That Be gave you back to us. I think it had something to do with needing your abilities for something that's coming."

"No, they told us that it was a reward for saving the world so much."

"They always have an ulterior motive. I bet they gave us our friends back for some other reason."

… … …

"You mean I've spent the past week and a half in a bed sleeping? I could have been having sex."

"Anya, you were dead. It takes some time to come back from the dead."

"I want to have sex. Is there anyone who will volunteer? I need an orgasm friend. Giles, you were always nice to me. You stay; everyone else leave."

… … …

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Can I help you with something?"

"Willow! Shouldn't you be in Sunnydale?"

"It blew up. Can I help you?"

"I had this… dream…"

"A dream?"

"Not a dream."

"Not a dream?"

"Yeah… I had a not a dream telling me to come here."

"You look and sound familiar, but I can't place you."

"I… um… talk more than you would remember. I spent a lot of time lately in New York. They talk a lot there."

"Oh my… Oz?"

"Yeah… Um… surprise?"

… … …

"Have you finished… baking yet?"

"I don't know… but I think I'm ready to check."

"And who…"

"You, Angel. Always you."

"Buffy! Angel! Get upstairs quick! Spike's waking up!" Wesley ran back up the stairs, followed closely by Angel and Buffy.

"Spike? Can you hear me?"

"Xander?"

"Yeah, I'm right here. Just open your eyes."

"What…"

"You were given back to us."

"I… where…"

"We're at Angel's. Come on, Baby, just open your eyes and look around," Xander coaxed, placing a kiss on Spike's forehead. The vampire's fingers curled weakly around a fold in the fabric of Xander's shirt. He opened bright blue eyes to the world and immediately sought out warm brown ones. Xander smiled at Spike when their eyes met.

"Why is he so weak?" Gunn asked. "The others woke up and were their usual selves."

"Spike's body was destroyed when they died. It will take awhile for him to return to normal," Fred answered shyly.

… … …

"Now that everyone is here and mostly returned to normal, we can discuss what we're going to do."

"Buffy, no offense here, but what are you talking about?"

"If we're going to be living here, then we need to figure out who has which room. And Angel, Spike, and Lorne are going to need last names."

Everyone exchanged glances with each other. Spike leaned back on Xander, in whose lap he was sitting. Anya cuddled against Giles, staring at the golden band on her ring finger. Fred and Wesley whispered together, their faces less than an inch apart. Cordelia sat in Gunn's lap, and Tara sat too close to Andrew for a platonic relationship. Willow leaned slightly against Oz, feeling completed for the first time since Tara's death. Of the group, only Angel, Lorne, Buffy, and Faith remained outside of a romance.

"I guess it won't be too hard, will it?" Faith joked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously each of the couples will be sharing a room, especially Giles and Anya, since they're married. Sir Broods-a-lot has his top floor suite, and you and I can just keep our old rooms."

"That's a good nickname for Peaches. Thanks Faith."

"Anytime."

"Now, about the last names…"

"Spike and I can just take our last names from when we were human. Lorne, sorry, but you're going to have to make one up."

"Krevswath will be my last name."

"Where did you come up with that one?"

"My full name is Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok clan. I just combined the beginning and end of my full name. Your turn, Angelcakes."

"My name as a human was Liam O'Conner. I guess I could be Angel O'Conner." ()()

"Or you could go back to Liam," Spike mumbled into Xander's shirt.

"Okay, Sunshine. You're the only one left who has to come up with a last name."

"Lystra."

"What?"

"My name. I was William Blaine Lystra."

"That's fitting," Fred murmured.

"What's that?"

"Your name. It suits you perfectly."

"How do you figure?"

"William means 'resolute protector', and Blaine means 'thin or lean'. You don't seem to be able to get larger around than healthy, and you are willing to protect people with your life. You and Angel both."

"Oi, what's Peaches got to do with it?"

"Liam is an Irish form of William."

"B?" Faith spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Can I change my last name? I'd really rather not remember it."

"Sure. What do you want to change it to?"

"I don't know. Why don't you and your Scoobies decide what you think is fitting?"

"Summers."

"What?"

"You could be our cousin. No one would know the difference, and it would give you a definite family."

"Faith Summers… I guess that's pretty five-by-five."

"Good. So everyone has a name and a place to sleep. I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"I'll come with you," Angel offered.

"I'd like that," Buffy smiled at him.

… … … … …

A/N: What did you think of this chapter? It's a little longer than I had anticipated, but I couldn't shorten it and still say what I wanted to. And since I didn't say it earlier or in the last chapter, this is a MAJOR AU; I'm changing and tweaking some things, and completely redoing other things. Xander only has one eye right now, and Willow and Tara are over each other and with Oz and Andrew respectively. I know some people may not like that, but I felt like that would be fun.

()() - I thought it would be kind of ironic considering the fact that in this story Conner does not exist. This is my way of including him for all Conner fans. Spike's last name will make sense later in the story. Yes, there is a reason for that particular last name, and it can be found in _Comforts From the Unexpected_ by Firestar038.

Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and/or story!


	3. Letters

_**Letters**_

"Buffy, I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" the Slayer asked, not slowing her pace even a fraction she was so intent on getting out of the hotel.

"I… Buffy, please, I need to be able to see your face when I tell you this." The blonde stopped and turned to face the dark man at her side. Most would describe this man as beautiful; that demon with an angel's face. Buffy saw pain, hope, love, and regret flashing through his dark eyes as he looked down at her. "I know you said you wanted to wait and… see who you would become before getting really close to anyone, but I love you. I never stopped, and I don't know how long I can deal with living only a floor above you, but never able to touch you."

"Angel, I told you I still love you. And you're right about me wanting to know who me is before adding someone else to the picture, but you're forgetting something." Buffy paused, looking at her surroundings, as if asking them for help with what she would say next. Angel closed his eyes, anticipating a rejection. "I still love you, too. I never stopped. If you think we can work this out, then who am I to say no?" The two smiled at one another, an understanding reached.

…

"Buffy! Faith took my Hot Pocket again! I told her not to this time, too!"

"Andrew, I'm really busy right now. Maybe Tara can help you?"

"But you're not doing anything. Just looking at a bunch of magazines with pictures of white dresses. Oh! Is someone else getting married? I want to be involved with this one, because Mr. Giles and Anya said I could be one of their groomsmen, but then they forgot to tell me what time they were getting married and where," Andrew whined.

"Yes I am. I know. Yes. You would have to talk to Angel, and that's not my problem."

"Who's getting married?"

"Her and Peaches. Don't you ever pay attention?" Spike grumbled as he took a packet of blood and a bowl of Jell-O out of the fridge.

"Please tell me you're not mixing those two items!" Buffy groaned. "If you do, you'll forever ruin Jell-O for me, and if I can't have Jell-O I'll never survive in a hospital!"

"Calm down, pet. Blood's for me; Jell-O's going to Xander."

"Oh good," the petite blonde breathed.

"Anyone else getting married soon?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Wanna know if it would be better to buy a suit or just keep renting."

"It would probably be more cost efficient for you if you just suck it up and buy one. I know it would ruin your wardrobe, but it must be done."

"Won't ruin it if the thing's black…"

"Whatever… And I think it'll be awhile before the next wedding after ours, but it's better to buy it just in case, and you can't outgrow it, so it'll be fine for decades."

…

"Buffy! Are you going somewhere?"

"Just for a walk. My last walk as Buffy Summers."

"As opposed to?"

"Buffy O'Conner."

"Point. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Sure. Don't wait up."

Buffy walked slowly down the street, watching as one by one the streetlights flickered on around her. She bought an ice cream at a small shop before it could close and headed to the park. She found a bench in the center of the park, a few feet from a stone fountain.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out so late at night?" a man asked, walking slowly up to her.

"Just getting some air. And you?"

"I thought I might scare up some dinner before heading in. Then I saw you, sitting here all alone…"

"And you thought, 'Oh, wow! My lucky night! Dinner and dessert all in one!"

The man aimed a feral grin at her. "Something like that."

"Sorry," Buffy mock-pouted before dusting the vampire. "I'm really not in the mood right now." She shook her head and sat back down just as an owl swooped down and landed next to her, holding his leg up. Buffy looked down and gently removed the note from the owl's leg. The brown creature gently nipped her hand before taking off.

"Who are you from?" The girl mumbled to herself, pulling the letter open after breaking the seal. "Ah… Someone at Hogwarts. I wonder what they want." She slowly unrolled the letter and skimmed through, grinning when she reached the end. "Oh, Dawn's gonna be so jealous! I got a letter from Grandad!" She went back to the top, reading the flowing script carefully.

**_My Dearest Buffy,_**

**_How are you? I do hope this letter finds you well. It has been so long since I last heard from either you or Dawn. I hope nothing has happened like what did a few years ago. Your friends were well meaning, but there can be dire consequences to bringing back the dead. Alas, this is not a social letter, though I wish it were._**

**_I have told you of the young boy, Harry Potter, on whose shoulders rests the fate of the wizarding world. He is again being plagued by visions and dreams of Voldemort. I know we have already discussed the fact that your place as the Slayer is in Sunnydale, protecting the Hellmouth, but I was hoping you may have some ideas as to how to protect young Harry from any more dangers he may be facing. I understand that you cannot leave Sunnydale, though perhaps one or two members of your group could take a yearlong 'sabbatical' in England, and watch over the boy during the school year?_**

**_If, however, you find yourself and your friends able to_ _come, all of you will be welcome at Hogwarts. Please send me a response via Ares post haste. Thank you, my dear girl._**

**_Your loving Grandfather,_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

Buffy immediately jumped up and ran back to the hotel, pushing past strangers who happened to be in her way. She didn't slow down even when she reached the hotel, brushing past her friends and fiancé to get to her room. Dawn walked by at that moment to see her sister tearing her room apart, obviously looking for something important.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I can't find it!" Buffy huffed, lifting her mattress and checking under it.

"What are you looking for?"

"My wand! I _know_ I packed it! I just can't remember where I left it!"

"I think you hid it under your jeans. Why do you need it?"

"I just got a letter from Grandad. Here, you read it," Buffy panted, tossing the letter to her sister.

Dawn read I through twice before looking up, stepping back as Buffy sat up from the upturned drawer that had once been in her dresser, a maniacal gleam in her eyes. "So are we going? You really aren't needed here anymore, and it might be fun to go to that school…"

"If you want, you and I will be going. I'm going to write him back and let him know that I will come and that I'll write him again when I found out how many others there will be."

"I'm betting seventeen."

"Why seventeen?"

"Everyone's going to want to come. Just watch. And why did you need your wand to write a letter? He accepts pen and pencil from us."

"I need to send the letter by Ares."

"Oh yeah."

The elder Summers rifled through her jewelry box until she found a necklace with a plain black rope and a very intricate marble carving of a owl hanging from it. Buffy swished her wand above it, muttering in Latin, and suddenly the necklace turned into a cream-colored owl with black feathers circling it's eyes. Buffy quickly wrote her response to her grandfather and tied it to her owl's leg.

"Hey Ares. I'm sorry I couldn't un-transform you in the last few years. Things have been really hectic lately. I tried to take good care of necklace you, though. And I promise that, no matter what happens next, I won't turn you back into that necklace." The owl blinked up at her slowly, then nibbled at her hair and took off out the door.

"Oops; forgot to open a window…"

… … … … …

A/N: Well? What do you think of that one? I tired to stay away from the relationships for this chapter, but they should be coming back later on in the story. Please review and let me know what you thought of this? There are still about eleven chapters to go. Yes, there is an end in sight. I just can't seem to write those LONG ones where, fifty chapters into it, they say that there _may_ be an end in sight. BTW, I've written the past three chapters before posting a single one… shrugs

PS - Thanks to my reviewers! I don't have access to your names right now, but in the next chapter I will be sure to thank each of you indiviually. And... Kyra2 I think it was? No, you read correctly. I forgot to mention it in the summary (thanks for the reminder) but this will have some elements of slash (namely two couples). If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but that's just how this idea came to me...


	4. Moving

_**Moving**_

Fred sat next to Wesley on the couch, his arm draped over her shoulders. The duo were oblivious to everything and everyone else in the room, no small feat considering what was happening. Against the far wall was a giant TV currently tuned to a football game. Spike, Xander, Gunn, Anya, Faith, and even Oz were yelling at the screen, alternating between cheering the team of his choice or booing the opposing team. Angel sat in a far corner of the room reading a newspaper and occasionally glancing up and smirking when he caught Spike making obscene gestures toward the TV screen.

Buffy walked into the room carrying a tray filled with assorted beverages. Two mugs were near the center of the tray and containing blood, one plain and one mixed with crushed Triscuits. The other fifteen mugs contained hot chocolate, tea, or coffee. The blonde passed the drinks out after 'persuading' the men to calm down. When all of the drinks were passed out she curled up in an armchair and watched her family quietly.

Lorne was in an in-depth discussion with Dawn concerning the merits of Pop-Culture, boy bands in particular. Anya, Willow, Cordelia, and Tara were planning their shopping excursion for the next day. Giles was teaching Andrew the finer points of Chess, an almost impossible task. The day was quieting down after two visions on Cordelia's part and much slayage from the fighters in the group. Three demons and six vampires had been killed or dusted, and many people were alive thanks to them.

Just then, a cream and black owl flew into the room, perching himself on the armrest of Buffy's chair. The woman petted the bird and checked to see if he had brought anything back from her grandfather. She found a small note and a key.

"Buffy? Care to explain the owl?" Cordelia asked, staring at the bird with no small amount of curiosity.

"Give me a sec…"

**My Dearest Buffy,**

**It is so good to hear from you. It pleases me to no end to know that you and Dawn will be joining us at Hogwarts. Feel free to write back with the number of friends who will be coming with you, but it is not required. I have taken the liberty of sending Ares back with a portkey; I will leave it to you to specify the number of people it will hold. I trust you remember how to do that. Everyone who is coming must touch the key at promptly 3 o'clock in the evening on Wednesday. Thank you so much for coming; you must explain to me when you arrive why it is suddenly alright for you to leave your duties on the Hellmouth. All my love to you both.**

**Your Loving,**

**Grandad**

"Is that what I think it is?" Spike spoke up, looking at the letter curiously.

"That depends on what you think it is," Buffy quipped, handing the letter to Dawn. "This owl, Cordy, is mine. You've never seen him before because for the past six years he has been a necklace. I'm a witch. Dawnie's a witch in training."

"But you said you didn't know how to do my spells," Willow countered.

"You're not technically a witch, Willow. You and Tara are Wiccans. I'm talking witch as in- "

"Brooms and wands and pointy hats," Spike cut in.

"Exactly. Your turn. Explain."

"Back when I was human I spent seven years of my life at Hogwarts, which is where I assume you got the letter from?"

"Yeah. Grandad needs our help, and he's willing to accept anyone who wants to come."

"Grandad?"

"Albus Dumbledore. The school's headmaster," Dawn explained distractedly.

"My mum went to school with him!" Spike blurted. "Granted, he was Head Boy and she was just a first year, but still, it counts."

"And for us pure humans, would someone care to explain?" Gunn growled.

"Sorry. The school is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It teaches young witches and wizards how to control their magic. Albus Dumbledore is the current Headmaster, and he is willing to give each of us teaching jobs at the school if we want them. He needs help protecting a boy."

"A boy?"

"Harry Potter. Apparently there's a prophesy stating that he's the only person capable of defeating the current Dark Lord."

"Dark Lord?"

"A wizard that went way bad. He is to veiny, brunette Willow as that Willow is to Andrew. He was way bad, and somehow Harry Potter managed to stop him. No one else had ever survived the killing curse, but Harry, an infant at the time, not only lived, but more or less defeated Voldemort – that's the name of the evil wizard."

"Has anyone besides Spike and Buffy been to this school?" Wesley asked, looking around the room. Angel, Giles, and Anya nodded.

"I was friends with the founders' children.," Anya informed them. "I got to meet the founders, too. Salazar was okay, but Godric was the funny one. Oh, and Helga was really nice to me. She taught me how to stop major blood loss. I didn't really know Rowena well."

After an hour or two everything was explained to the humans and Lorne concerning Hogwarts and what they would be required to do at Hogwarts.

"Wait a second," Xander broke in. "Buffy, you said that you went to this Hogwarts place, right?" Buffy nodded. "And the kids are eleven through seventeen?" A slower nod. "But I knew you when you were sixteen."

"I… uh… went through that age twice."

"How?"

"When I got my letter, Mom was thrilled. We transferred to Hogwarts since that's where my grandfather is. My father wasn't thrilled. In fact, he was pissed. So, to shut him up, Mom and Grandad made a deal with him. I would attend Hogwarts and become a witch. Then, the day after my graduation, I would take a time-turner and a potion that would take me back in time eleven years and make me that age again. I took mom with me so that I would have someone who could help me. Then I began my time in Junior High and High School. Oh, and in that first time through I didn't get chosen as the Slayer."

"What about Dawn?"

"Another deal with Grandad. Our father was even worse about Dawnie going, since as far as he's concerned, I didn't go, so we made a deal that I would tutor her in all of the subjects, and then when she reached the right age she would take all of the tests just like everyone else."

"And now that that's over with, I'm tired. Tomorrow morning I have to get up early and start packing," Dawn whined.

"Anyone who wants to come with us should be ready to go with their stuff at 3 tomorrow afternoon. And I'm with Dawn; it's time for bed." With that, the Summers sisters walked out of the room and toward the stairs. Suddenly Buffy poked her head back into the room. "And Faith?" The woman looked up. "He knows he has a new granddaughter. He wants to welcome you to the family." Faith nodded and smiled.

…

The next afternoon everyone was gathered in the living room, waiting for the Summers sisters to enter. Each person had about one bag filled with everything they needed. Buffy had already explained that they would need to go shopping for Wizard-appropriate clothing. Angel, Anya, Giles, and Spike were sitting on old-looking trunks. Somehow or another they had managed to keep their old school trunks throughout the years. Xander was also sitting on Spike's trunk, holding the vampire in his lap.

"Are you guys ready?" Buffy asked, walking down the stairs with a trunk on each of her shoulders. Dawn followed behind her holding both of their purses and Ares' empty cage. Everyone nodded and made various complaints about having to wait on her. "Wow… Everyone's coming?" Dawn gave her sister an 'I-told-you-so' look.

Buffy shrugged and pulled out an old-fashioned key and her wand, mumbling another phrase in Latin to make the key larger. She instructed each of them to touch the key and not let go - no matter how they might feel – until she told them that they could. Everyone held tight to their luggage with one hand, and kept at least a finger on the key with the other hand. Suddenly they felt a tugging on the navels and felt the sensation of flying. They landed in a large hallway. Everyone but Angel and Buffy fell over.

… … … … …

A/N: Okay, I know it's not very long this time, but I did get everything explained. Just… pretend that all of the comments made in the Buffy-verse concerning Harry Potter never happened, okay? Thanks. And this takes place in Harry's fifth year and after season 7 of Buffy. I have no idea how that corresponds with Angel, and I have never read the fifth Harry Potter book, so go with me on this one. Thanks, and please review!!

A/N 2: I have a very major request for everyone out there, as this is driving me crazy and depriving me of sleep. I read a fanfic last summer (2004) in the Buffy category. I can't remember the title or author's name, but I have a vague idea of how the story went. Basically, there's a spell that gets most of the scoobies (and Riley) to beat the crap out of Spike. Willow finds out and calls Angel for help. Spike, Willow, and Tara go with Angel (technically Dawn runs away to find them) to LA and wait for Spike to heal. When he does he goes home to England where he has this major estate and horses and servants and ghosts of his long-dead siblings and wife. If any of you can tell me the title and/or author of that fic, I will love you forever, and will send you a picture of your choosing. (Example: you like Spike, I've got a couple of him in seaon seven wearing nothing but a LOW sheet. Also have some where he's just CUTE!!!) So please; I'm on hands and knees - sans fingers - begging you here. Help me or run the risk of me going insane! Thanks.


	5. Introductions

_**Introductions**_

Spike grinned when he finally got a decent look at his surroundings. They had managed to land in the middle of the entrance hall. The giant double doors leading to the dining area were closed, presenting an imposing impression on Lorne and the muggles. Buffy helped everyone stand up and get their bearings. She also explained where they were before leading them toward the door.

"Buffy?" Tara spoke up. When the smaller blonde gave Tara her attention she continued. "Shouldn't we take our stuff?"

"No, the house elves will take them to our suite. I don't know where it is yet, but we can ask Grandad when we say hi."

"House elves?" Willow whispered to Oz. The werewolf shrugged, showing that he didn't know either. All conversations stopped when Buffy pushed open the great doors revealing five long tables and about seven older people, one of whom had a long white beard tucked into his belt and merrily twinkling blue eyes.

"Buffy, Dawn," the old man greeted. "It's so good to see both of you again. And these must be your friends," he continued, looking over the rest of the group. His eyes came to a stop when they rested on Spike. "William Lystra, I presume?" Spike nodded, suddenly feeling like a small child who had done something wrong somehow. "You don't look a day over twenty, and yet I know for a fact that you must be over a hundred years old."

"I… uh… got turned into a vampire a week after I turned twenty-one," Spike admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"That would explain things. Buffy, would you care to introduce your friends? I will do likewise with the professors when you finish."

"You know Dawn, Spike, and myself. The knowing Spike thing is a little freaky- "

"I was there at his birth; of course I know him. His mother was one of my best friends in our school days."

"That's cool. Oh, and Angel and Anya both attended Hogwarts, too."

"When did you attend?" a greasy haired professor sneered.

"I graduated 446 years ago. I'm the one who turned Spike." ()()

"I was the fifteenth person accepted into this school. Godric's son, Jamis, asked me to our fourth year's Yule Ball. He stepped on my toes and I poured punch over his head. Then he dumped me for some slut and I turned him into a toad." Everyone stared at Anya with blank looks. The Scoobies were the first to recover.

"Was that before or after you became a vengeance demon?" Andrew asked.

"Way before. It wasn't until I turned my husband Olaf into a troll that I became a _Justice_ Demon. Salazar laughed when he saw Jamis; none of the Slytherins really liked Jamis since he broke Salazar's daughter Evie's heart."

"And back to the introductions," Dawn broke in, glaring pointedly at Buffy.

"Right! These are our friends Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay; they're Wiccans. Oz, short for Daniel Osborne, is a werewolf, Andrew Wells is a geek, and Rupert Giles and Wesley Wyndam-Price are ex-Watchers. Giles attended school here back when he was young. However long ago that was…" As she said each of their names, Buffy indicated the person or people she was introducing with a wave of her hand.

"Cordelia Chase is a seer, and Alexander Harris, known as Xander, sees things. He's not a seer, but he notices things that nobody else does. Or he did until Caleb punched out his eye. Do you think we could make him a new one?" Dumbledore nodded with a small smile while the rest of the professors looked on in shock at this unique group of people. "Charles Gunn is a kind of… freelance demon hunter, and Faith Summers is a Slayer like me. She's mine and Dawnie's cousin. We're just starting to get along.

"Finally there's Winifred Burkle, but she prefers Fred, who's really good at Chemistry… Potions stuff. I mean, she's uber-good! And last but not least is Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok Clan. He's a demon who can read a person's emotions when they sing. He's going by Lorne Krevswath while we're here. You're turn."

"Would you like to give us the ages of these… children? For that is what they are."

"For your information, you greasy, winged rodent, Dawn is the only one of us young enough to be considered children! Me, Xander, Tara, Willow, Cordy, Oz, Andrew, and Faith are twenty-three. Wesley's twenty-nine, Gunn's twenty-seven, and Fred's twenty-six. Giles is forty-five, Spike's 121, Lorne's 392, Angel's 463, and Anya's 1,023. So shut up." Snape's lips snapped shut with a pop, his eyes wide in shock.

"Thank you, Buffy, but from now on, let me deal with problems amongst the staff. The man you seem unwilling to tolerate is Professor Severus Snape. To his right is Madame Agetha Hooch, followed by Rubeus Hagrid. To my left are my Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Professor Ebenezer Binns, and Madame Poppy Pomfrey. Severus is our Potions Master, Agetha is the flying instructor and Quidditch Professor. Minerva is the Transfiguration professor, Ebenezer teaches History of Magic, and Poppy is the nurse."

"Um… is there a reason we can see through Professor Binns?" Xander asked quietly.

"He's a ghost. He is the only professor who has been here longer than I have. And in case you're wondering, there is a tapestry in the main hall to the left of these doors. If you say a password, which I will leave to you to decide, you may enter to find your suite. Unfortunately you will have to share rooms; two people to a room, though I doubt that will bother any of you over much. Dawn will need to be sorted, and will be bunking with one of you until school begins. During the year she will stay in her dormitory with her fellow house members."

"Thanks Grandad," Buffy chirped, earning another round of shocked looks from the professors up and down the table.

"Yes, I realize that you thought me to be a single old man, which I am, but once I had a wife and daughter. Joyce was my only child, but through her I got two beautiful granddaughters, and through them an adopted granddaughter in Faith. Oh, and Buffy, you must tell me exactly how many of your group are married?"

"Giles and Anya were married about a month ago, then Angel and I got married. About two weeks after we got married Gunn and Cordy had a double wedding with Wesley and Fred. You said in your letter that you could find teaching jobs for each of us, so none of us will be changing our last names just yet."

"Thank you, my dear, and congratulations all of you on joining together in wedded bliss. If you would like to take seats and eat?" Everyone nodded and quickly found a place to sit. Food immediately appeared on the table in front of them, as did plates, cup, and utensils. "I will have the list of your classes ready for you tomorrow. And when you decide which room to claim, just concentrate very hard on what you want the decorations to be, and I am sure the room will accommodate you."

…

After eating everyone headed to their suite. It was decided that the couples would share rooms, as would Dawn and Faith. Lorne would be the only one with his own room until Dawn moved into a dorm.

"What should the password be?" Dawn asked, looking at the golden tapestry.

"Joyce," Spike replied, looking to the others to see if they accepted it. Buffy smiled and nodded at him, and the others followed suit. They moved the tapestry aside and found a cozy room with a large fireplace, four doors, and a spiral staircase in it. The carpet was cream colored, and the furniture consisted of several small tables, three four-person couches, two loveseats, and two armchairs.

The farthest door proved to be a bathroom, while all three others were bedrooms. Wesley and Fred claimed the bedroom to the right of the bathroom, and Dawn and Faith took the one immediately to the right of it. Lorne took the room next to the main door. Each of them settled into their rooms and began to decorate it to suit their personality. The others headed up the stairs.

On the first landing were another four doors, one on either side of a hallway, and two side-by-side on the far wall. Each door led into a bedroom. The bedrooms on the left side of the hallway were connected by a bathroom, as were the ones on the right. Buffy and Angel took the first room on the right, while Giles and Anya took the room opposite it. Oz and Willow claimed the room connected to Buffy and Angel, and Andrew and Tara took the final bedroom on that floor.

Xander, Spike, Cordelia, and Gunn headed up another flight of stairs to the final floor. There were only two doors; one to the right, and one to the left. Xander and Spike took the left, and Gunn and Cordelia took the right. Once again the two bedrooms were connected by a bathroom. After the rooms had been decorated to taste, everyone gathered in the common room. Xander sat in one of the armchairs, pulling Spike into his lap. The vampire curled into the human's warmth and almost immediately fell asleep.

Faith and Dawn sat on the floor in front of a roaring fire, both seemingly mesmerized by the flames. Lorne settled himself into the other armchair and pulled a book out of his jacket. Giles and Anya settled on one loveseat, while Buffy and Angel took the other one. The other eight people sat or laid down on the three couches.

An hour later saw only Xander, Angel, Anya, Dawn, and Faith still awake. The others had fallen asleep in their earlier positions, not waking even when Lorne's book hit the floor. Dawn and Faith sat facing each other, a look of concentration on each face. They looked back down at their hands, then quickly looked back up.

"Hit me," Faith ordered. Dawn pulled a card off the top of the deck and handed it to Faith. "Nineteen," the slayer announced proudly.

"Twenty-one," Dawn countered smugly, showing the ten and the ace.

"Hey, why don't you two get to bed so Dead-boy and I can do likewise," Xander suggested, fighting back his third yawn in five minutes. "We still need to wake the others up and get them to bed."

"It's hard to believe dinner lasted five hours."

"Not really. We spent an hour doing the whole My Story, Your Story thing, then two hours on dinner, one to digest, another hour for dessert, and another hour and a half just drinking tea or coffee and chatting."

"I can't believe you just said chatting."

"I'm about to fall asleep after possibly the best meal I have ever tasted. I'm bound to say weird stuff. Now, off to bed. Faith you've been losing ever since Dawnie got the hang of the game. Call it a night and try again tomorrow." Everyone was woken or carried to bed then, and they settled in for the night.

…

"Good morning. I trust you all slept well?" Nods and various grunts answered Dumbledore's question.

"You can trust that few of us are morning people, too," Willow commented, grinning at the kind old man.

"I see that. Well, after breakfast I will show you your classes. Dig in."

Nearly an hour later everyone had eaten their fill. Even Angel and Spike were completely full, since the house elves had been told to prepare blood for two people. Spike had almost choked when he realized he was drinking human blood. He only calmed down when he was assured that no one had to die to provide him with his meal. Buffy had had the forethought to mention it to Angel the night before.

When they finished eating Buffy stood and took the list from Dumbledore. She walked back to the table and sat down in her seat.

"Buffy and Angel are teaching Defense against the Dark Arts," Buffy read. "Willow and Cordelia have Divination. Oz and Andrew will take over the job of Caretaker, since Mr. Filch has resigned. Tara will work with Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures. Fred will have Potions with Snape, and Giles will teach History of Magic with Professor Binns. Xander and Anya will be teaching the new class of Demons 101. Faith and Gunn will have another new class called Muggle Defense. Oh! You guys get to actually fight!" Buffy complained before going back to her list. "Lorne and Wesley will teach Muggle Studies, and Spike will be a sub if any of us need it."

"Why is Spike the sub?"

"Because he has a pretty broad area of knowledge. He'll do great in any of our classes."

"So everyone's okay with what they teach?" Buffy questioned.

"I think so, but I'm not entirely sure what Divination entails," Cordelia admitted.

"I'll explain all of the classes to you guys later."

… … … … …

A/N: I know this chapter was mainly detail stuff, but I felt that it was needed. Oh, and the next chapter will be insanely long... Trust me on this... Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter? Thanks a bunch. Oh, and no one gets the special treat. Sorry. No one gave me the title/author of that story, so I'll let you guys know what it was: "Escape to Survive" by Anessa Ramsey. Great fic.

()() - Yeah, I'm twisting Angel's age around a little. Just making him a couple centuries older, nothing big…

Thankyous:

FOR CHAPTER ONE:

Kyra2 - Nope. As far as I know no one else is reappearing.

biteme - You did not read wrong. Xander and Spike are happily in love.

manticore-gurl071134 - Okee!

FOR CHAPTER TWO:

MeoW03 - I don't quite get what you were asking, but I hope you enjoy this fic.

manticore-gurl071134 - Thank you!

FOR CHAPTER THREE:

Kyra2 - Good, I was worried that I had lost a reader... My muses like to surprise everyone... me included

Miracle Angel Summers - I'm working on it, but it's a little slow coming.

ElisaCollette - Thanks so much! I always thought Willow was more an Oz person too.

UK All The Way - Thanks. I like Oz, too. Don't really know much about him as I have yet to watch seasons one through three... oh well.

General Mac - Okay.

texaswookie - That's just how this fic is going to be. Sorry. I hope the other stuff is enough to keep you reading it.

FOR CHAPTER FOUR:  
Kyra2 - Apologizing is like a way of life for me. Ever seen Fruits Basket? I'm like a mixture of Ritsu and Kisa... Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

UK All The Way - Think about it. In season seven Willow tells Giles that he went all Dumbledore on her. In season five Dawn comments that she's going to high school; not Hogwarts. I'm just saying, they wouldn't know that kind of stuff. That's what I mean by ignore it. Part two: You're right. What I meant to say is that Wiccans are witches, but a different variety. Like dentists and neurologists are doctors, but they use different things to DO different things. That's all that comment was supposed to mean. Finally, thanks for bringing that lack of insight to my attention. There were probably others out there who thought I was totally dissing the Wiccans. And I hope you enjoy this story!

Goddessa39 - What exactly is a BA person? I like the Buffy/Angel thing... so there might be more, but most of my BTVS fics will revolve around Spike, as he's my favorite character. I know it's a bit fast right now, but I'm trying to work through the intros and get to the good stuff. I hope you like it enough to sit through it. I should have more details soon.

General Mac - In time.


	6. Meeting the Students

_**Meeting the Students**_

"Do I have to?" Dawn whined, earning a 'look' from Buffy.

"It's only a few hours, and it'll give you a chance to get to know the kids you'll be bunking with."

"But what if I meet people that I _won't_ be bunking with? What if I make friends with people in Hufflepuff?"

"Then you sleep with Gryffindors and hang out with Hufflepuffs. You need to meet these people, Dawnie. Try to find out which one Harry Potter is, and keep an eye on him in the train."

"Then can I at least have someone with me when I go?"

"Like who? We all look like teachers."

"Spike doesn't," Dawn pointed out.

"Spike also has a tendency to burst into flames when exposed to sunlight, which is sure to happen on a train. If you need to take someone with you, you may take either Andrew or Fred."

"Why them?"

"Andrew still acts like he needs to be in school, and we can trust Fred not to say anything about who we really are."

"I'll go alone, but only if someone comes with me to King's Cross."

"Don't worry, B; I'll take her."

"Thanks, Faith. I never thought I would have this much trouble convincing her to take the train like the normal students."

"Yeah… but at least she won't have to be sorted tonight."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I allowed to tell them that I'm related to or know all of you?"

"Sure, so long as you don't tell anyone what we are."

"You mean like Slayer, werewolf, vampire; things like that?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, thanks!"

… … …

"Hi; can I sit here with you?"

"Sure. My name's Gred Weasley. This is my brother, Forge."

"No, I'm Gred and you're Forge."

"Hi, and I'm assuming it's Fred and George? My name's Dawn Summers."

"Nice to meet you. Are you new this year?"

"Yeh… I just transferred from America with my family."

"Your family?"

"My sister and her husband, along with my cousin and all of our friends."

"How many of you are there? And where's your parents?"

"Altogether, I think there are seventeen of us. I'm the only student, though. My mom died two years ago, and I haven't seen my dad in over seven years. What houses are you in?"

"We're both Gryffindors."

"Just like our entire family."

"Even Ron and Ginny."

"And Mum and Dad."

"What do you want to be put in?" The twins both turned to stare at her, trying not to feel sorry for her about her losing her parents like that.

"I was sorted into Gryffindor two weeks ago."

"But that was summer break!"

"My family had to get settled in and learn what their subjects are."

"Wicked."

"What year are you?"

"Sixth. You?"

"Seventh. It's our last year here."

"Fred? George? Are you in here?" A raven-colored head popped into the compartment, followed by glass-covered green eyes and the body belonging to them. The boy was followed in by another redheaded boy and a brown-haired girl.

"Hello," the girl greeted. "My name is Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley. I assume you've already met Fred and George?"

"Yes, but I think you're leaving someone out of your introductions," Dawn pointed out.

"This is Harry."

"Harry Potter?" Dawn asked, no trace of awe in her voice. Everyone nodded with baited breath. "Nice to meet all of you. My name's Dawn Summers."

"She's new to England."

"Moved over with this year's new teachers."

"Really?" Harry asked, looking at the gangly girl. "I heard that they've got more than just a new DADA teacher this year."

"Yeah; Grandad said that it was time for Trelawney and Filch to go, too. He wasn't happy with it, but that's just because he hates to hurt people's feelings. It's just too bad Fred couldn't replace Snape completely."

"Fred?"

"Grandad?"

"Fred's my… I guess you could call her my sister-in-law since Angel treats her like a sister… And Grandad… he chose my family to be the new teachers."

"But only the Headmaster can do that," Hermione countered. Dawn shrugged, making a 'duh' face.

"Professor Dumbledore is your Grandfather?" Ron asked, amazed.

"Uh-huh." The conversation slowly reached a point that Dawn wasn't too happy with, i.e., who the new teachers were and what qualified them for the job. "I can stick my whole hand in my mouth," Dawn blurted. (1) The twins immediately wanted it proven to them. Dawn was only too happy to oblige.

… … …

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. Before we start the feast I have a few announcements to make. First is that the Forest is off limits to _all_ students, regardless of age. Second, the Third Floor Corridor is once again off limits to everyone. Third, as the more observant of you may have noticed, there are quite a few new teachers this year.

"Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts will be Professors O'Conner and Summers. Divination will be taught by Professors Rosenberg and Chase. The role of Caretaker has been passed on to Mr.'s Osborne and Wells. Professor Maclay will be helping Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures, and Professor Burkle will be assisting Professor Snape in Potions. Professor Giles will be covering some of the material for Professor Binns in History of Magic. Professors Harris and Jenkins will be teaching a new class called Demons 101, and Professors Gunn and Faith Summers- "

"Call me Faith," the dark Slayer interrupted, smirking at the students.

"Professors Gunn and Faith will be teaching the new class of Muggle Defense, and Professors Krevswath and Wyndam-Price will teach Muggle Studies." Dumbledore grinned at Faith, not at all upset by her interruption, but rather amused with the connection she had unwittingly made between herself and her students. Then he noticed the whispering about his forgetting the 'Malfoy-look-alike'.

"I realize that there is one more staff member than I introduced. This is Professor Lystra, who will be our first substitute professor in over two hundred years. Please make all of the new professors feel welcome. And without further ado, let the feast begin." He clapped his hands together and the food appeared on the table.

Buffy sat next to Angel, who was beside Xander and Spike. The four of them kept a close eye on Dawn the entire time, noting how friendly she seemed to be with Harry Potter's close friends. Suddenly, a blond boy stood up from the Slytherin table and began to make his way to the Gryffindors. His sneer was visible from the Staff Table, and Buffy held her breath, not liking the idea of confrontation, but knowing that Dawn would have to deal with it eventually.

"And who are you?" a cold voice sneered from over her shoulder. Dawn turned in her seat to face a younger version of Spike. Or rather, what Spike would have looked like if he thought the world revolved around him.

"A student who happens to be trying to enjoy her meal, and yourself?"

"Don't act so high and mighty just because you're sitting with Harry Potter."

"Actually I'm sitting with Fred and George Weasley; Harry's just a bonus. Now if you'll please leave before I get too ill to finish my meal?"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, looking at the girl in something akin to shock.

"You heard me. Your face and voice are making me sick. Please leave, or I might end up turning your nice, black robes a lovely shade of puke." Draco's face contorted in anger and changed color a few times before he turned on his heel and stalked away. Dawn turned and raised an eyebrow at the staff table, where she could feel four sets of eyes following her every move.

She turned back around as two hands began pounding on her back. Fred and George Weasley were laughing and 'patting' her on the back in congratulations for running 'that Malfoy prat' off.

… … …

Monday morning came bright and early; Faith considered staking whoever thought it would be good to have the sun rise at six in the morning. She, along with the rest of the school, trooped into the Dining Hall to have breakfast. She snorted when she saw Spike's head drop into his breakfast. Xander wearily reached over and pulled his boyfriend out of the cereal; Spike didn't even stir.

Dawn and her new friends walked into the Dining Hall together and sat down for breakfast. Of her original family, she was the only one who could be described as a morning person. She looked up and laughed as Buffy shuffled into the room, her eyes still closed. Angel was nowhere to be seen. Dawn stood and made her way to the staff table. She stopped by Spike and Xander first.

"Is he…?"

"He'll be fine, Dawnie. You know his medical aversion to mornings. I think it's genetic, considering Angel has it, too." They had decided to call it a medical condition when talking about their group in public. There was no reason to blurt out that the school was suddenly playing host to demons, vampires, and werewolves.

"Is that why Buffy's here alone this morning?"

"I think that has more to do with stamina, really…" Dawn screwed up her face in disgust.

"Okay, I _was_ hungry…"

"Sorry, but you know it's probably true."

"Just like the two of you?"

"Hey! All we did was sleep last night."

"As opposed to the night before?"

"And you would know because…?"

"I needed to talk to Cordy. You guys are right across the hall."

"Right… Sorry."

"No problem. Spike just fell into his cereal again…"

"This is why we didn't go with your normal," Xander muttered to his boyfriend as he – again – lifted the vampire's head out of the bowl. "You might want to get back to your table. Class schedules will be passed out soon."

"Thanks, Xander." Dawn turned and headed back to her seat.

"No! Starting the day with Divination? Then… Potions and History of Magic… Mondays are not my days!" Ron complained, staring down at his schedule.

"But you have Cordy and Willow for Divination now," Dawn reminded him.

"Who?"

"Uh… Professors Rosenberg and Chase."

"Right, but Snape's still teaching Potions, and I don't think anything could make History of Magic less boring."

…

"Good morning and welcome to Divination. As you have probably noticed, we're not up in that tower place anymore," the redheaded professor announced as the class settled into their seats. Sure enough, the class was being held on the first floor.

"That's just because all of that incense made your roots turn black," Cordelia snapped.

"Admit it; you were afraid of the height. If it was Gunn you'd admit it," Willow wheedled. The class looked on in shock; their teachers were behaving like children.

"Yeah, yeah; I hate heights. But that's only because I fell off that ladder that one time and bruised my side. I couldn't cheer for a week!"

"I know. And class, please don't call me Professor Rosenberg; it kinda reminds me of my mom. I'm Willow, and this is Cordelia."

"And get used to the rest of the new professors asking you the same thing. We've all gotten to the point where titles equals bad, especially since one of our principles was eaten, and the other turned into a giant snake thing..."

"Right, and since this is really just a kind of introductory to the class type of thing we'll really only be going over the basics today." Just then one of the boys near the back raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Are you going to tell Harry he's going to die?" Neville asked, his voice quivering a little.

"Probably not." Cordelia turned to look at Harry. "If I actually see your death, would you like to be saved from it with or without warning?" Harry's eyes widened in shock at the question. Someone willing to save him?

"Um… with, please?"

"Cool. Got that, Willow?"

"Yep! You see Mr. Potter die, then he wants us to let him know before we save him. Check!"

"Great, now on to the class syllabus thing. In this class we will be trying to see the meaning behind the arrangement of soggy weeds and smoky clouds in a glass sphere. I hate to break it to you, but I think this class is a load of crap. The only reason Willow and I got the job of teaching it is because we've both had visions in our lives. So if either of us suddenly pass out in the middle of class just sit tight while we come to. That's all the time we have today. Bye." Cordelia whirled around to face her desk and began arranging her things. Willow just sat cross-legged in the window. The class exchanged looks and stood up to go.

…

"As you all have had this class for four years now there is no reason to explain my expectations, however, my new… assistant would like to say a few things to you." Professor Snape folded his arms over his chest and motioned for Fred to take the floor.

"Hello, class. My name is Professor Burkle; please call me Fred. I hope you all manage to enjoy this class this year, as the potions you will be making will be difficult, time-consuming, and more potent than the ones you have made in previous years."

"Now copy the instructions on the board and get your ingredients prepared. I will not be wasting time on catching you up if you felt that the assigned homework over the summer was not worth your time."

…

"This year's class will be taught by Professor Giles for as long as he feels it to be his duty."

"Yes, thank you. Millie Magicacia first discovered magic with wands in the year 318 BC. Since that time, there are millions born each year who possess the ability to work magic with wands. Of those children, one-tenth never learn how to control their powers…"

… …

"Wow… I never thought I would stay awake through History of Magic!"

"I know! I think it has something to do with not learning the same wars over and over again. Professor Giles actually taught something inter…es…ting…?" Ron trailed off as Professors Summers and Jenkins helped a severely bleeding Professor Harris to the hospital wing. Professor Lystra followed behind him, a look of concern and worry fighting with one of uncontrollable… hunger? Professor Harris had a large cut over his eye and his arm was only hanging on by two centimeters of flesh and muscle. The students caught part of the professors' conversation.

"Well if Anya hadn't summoned him…" Xander was saying.

"How are we supposed to teach about Fyorl Demons if we can't show them how things work?"

"Did you forget that Spike is the _only one of us_ who can speak Fyorl?"

"Giles did…"

"Yes, but not only was Ripper teaching his own class, but he actually _was_ a Fyorl demon when he spoke that language. The knowledge didn't carry over when he was turned back into a human," Professor Lystra spoke up; the students exchanged confused glances. Who were these people?

"Less talking; more walking please?" Xander asked. "I, unlike Buffy and Faith, do not heal at the speed of light. I need a doctor to sew this arm back on."

"Why do you want it sewn back on? We could just get you a new one?"

"I'm not Adam. I'm happy to only have a replacement eye. I don't need a new arm, too."

"At least they got the right color," Spike pointed out. "If it had been anyone but Albus, you probably would've ended up with one brown eye and one blue eye."

"Yeah, I know." The group turned the corner and continued their trek to the hospital wing. The students were left utterly confused.

… Tuesday …

"A'right… Since Miss Maclay 'asn' been in our class before, we're jus' goin' with some basic study today. All of ye remember the flobberworm's from two years ago, righ'? Now, 'oo can tell me what ter do about feedin' a flobberworm?"

Care of Magical Creatures went by quickly for all involved, especially since the quiet, new teacher seemed to have a knack for animals. She took off five points from Slytherin for hurting one of the worms. Malfoy continuously prodded the worm in front of him with his wand, causing Tara to deduct the points and fail him for the day.

…

"I'm Gunn and this is Wesley. We're teaching Muggle Studies. I know that some of you come from Muggle families, so I expect better from you than from those from pureblood families."

"Right, now who can tell me the typical Muggle form of transportation and how it works?"

… …

"Can you believe that box?"

"I know! And it looks like a picture!"

"But the people in it were recorded…"

"I can't wait to come back to _that_ class!"

… Wednesday …

"Hi, my name is Professor Harris, and welcome to Demons 101, where we will be teaching you about various demons, but _not_," here Xander glared pointedly at Anya, "actually summoning any to show off."

"It was only your arm," Anya complained.

"And my stomach! Or do you forget that it shoved it's hand through me?"

"I didn't think it was that important. You didn't even die from it."

"Why are you trying to kill me? You're married, remember?"

"Yes, and I would have been married two years earlier if you hadn't left me at the alter!"

"But then you wouldn't have gotten Giles. And please do NOT comment on that relationship!"

"But he still gives good orgasms." Xander and half of the class looked as though they were a second from throwing up. They knew who Professor Giles was, and he looked much too old to be with the female professor. "By the way, my name is Professor Anya Christina Emmanualla Jenkins Giles. You may call me either Professor Jenkins or Anya. You can call him Xander."

"Now, we'll be starting with a group of demons known as the Gentlemen. Can anyone tell me anything about them?"

"They're not real," Draco scoffed from the back of the class. "Everyone knows they're just a fairytale."

"Oh, they are very real. Just ask Professor Maclay. The Gentlemen are demons who wear suits and steal the voices from entire towns. Then, in the night, they come around the town, cutting the hearts out of their conscious victims. The victims are unable to scream for help because their voices have already been taken by that time. The only way to kill the Gentlemen is a human scream."

"That's right," Anya broke in, smiling. "But most people don't know that, even if they get the warning."

"Yeah, that's true… How did the warning go again?"

"Can't even shout.  
Can't even cry.  
The Gentlemen are coming by.

"Looking in windows.  
Knocking on doors.  
They need to take seven and they might take yours.

"Can't call to mom.  
Can't say a word.  
You're gonna die screaming  
But you won't be heard."

"That's a… pleasant little ditty, isn't it?" Harry whispered to Ron. The redhead nodded his agreement at the sarcasm in Harry's voice. Xander and Anya continued the class without many further interruptions.

…

"Alright, kiddies, in this class you'll be learning how to defend yourselves."

"Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"

"Why should we? Big D did Sunday night."

"We already know how to defend ourselves."

"Really? Okay, what will you do when someone's runnin' at you?"

"Create a block spell."

"Right… and if you don't have a wand?"

"We always have our wands." Faith walked up to the impertinent blond boy. She reached out and grabbed his wand out of his hand before bending and aiming a roundhouse kick in his direction. Her foot stopped less than a centimeter from the boy's face.

"And if I hadn't known when to stop, would you have let me kick you?" Faith asked, still holding her foot in the air. Gunn stepped away from the wall.

"In the real world, you can't always depend on your opponent to play fair, as I'm sure some of you have discovered already. You may have your wand taken, leaving you with only yourself as your defense. It is our job to get you prepared. When someone aims a kick like that at you, it is best to either duck, step back, or grab the foot. Watch."

Faith turned and, running toward him, aimed another roundhouse kick for his head. Gunn ducked his head as he moved it sideways, and grabbed her foot. He used her own momentum to toss her backwards. Only her slayer-reflexes allowed her to flip and land on her feet. The duo fought for a few minutes, showing the class what they would eventually be learning.

… Thursday …

"We only have double Charms and Transfiguration today."

"So we're back to normal classes?"

"Only for today."

Both of the classes followed the curriculum that had been set up since the first year. The teachers added in some things that would help the newer professors, but for the most part, Thursday was business as usual.

… Friday …

The day started with flying lessons from Professor Hooch. It had been decided that all grades should take flying etiquette lessons along with their other classes. When that was over the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. On their way, they saw two young men arguing with Peeves. They had time, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped to listen and possibly help.

"Peeves, if you don't leave right now, you will regret it," Andrew tried to threaten the ghost.

"And what could a little human do to me?" Peeves cackled. Oz growled low in his throat. The growl sounded suspiciously like Lupin did the night they saved Black. Peeves' eyes widened in fear and he flew away.

"That was cool," Andrew breathed, bouncing along behind Oz.

"Hn…"

"Can you teach me to do that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're human."

"So? Willow can growl like that."

"She could without me. Check the third floor for students."

"Okay!" Andrew bounded away, happy to help out with something.

"Come out now," Oz demanded, not looking at the trio, but aiming the command at them anyway. They stepped out from the shadows. "What class do you have next?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Buffy'll be mad if you're late. Hurry up." And with that, Oz walked away from them, heading in the direction of the Divination classroom. The trio shared a look and ran off to their class, sliding into their seats just in time.

"You left off last year with werewolves, correct?" Buffy asked, walking up to the front row of desks. The windows in the classroom were wide open, and everyone noticed Professor O'Conner fidgeting in the sunlight and playing with a ring on his left hand. Hermione nodded to Buffy's question when no one else did.

"That's good. Most of the creatures we would be covering in this class will be covered in Demons 101 and Care of Magical Creatures this year. That means that we will be doing mostly spell work. However, we will expound on some of the theories you have learned about them; namely, how to kill them. What have you studied so far in your other classes this week?"

"The Gentlemen and Flubberworms," Hermione responded.

"Alright. The Gentlemen, as I'm sure you have been told, can be killed with a human scream. However, there is no way for a human to scream if all of the town's voices have been taken, right?" Buffy waited for the class to agree with her. Angel continued to fiddle with his ring.

"Right, so first you need to get your voice back. The easiest way to do that is to break the box. However, even that is not so easy. The Gentlemen are big on not having to do grunge work, so they have lackeys hold people down and attack them. So if you go after the Gentlemen, you'll really have fourteen threats to deal with. Those are some pretty difficult odds, so I wouldn't recommend it."

Buffy continued to teach the class about how to kill the Gentlemen and their minions. She dismissed the class five minutes early, thinking that they would be about ready to finish their first week back at school and start pretending to work on their homework.

… …

"How was your first day, Niblet?" Spike asked as he walked down the Gryffindor table to the Staff table.

"It was pretty fun. I don't like Professor Snape too much, though."

"Just think of Fred. All day every day with him…" Both failed at repressing a shudder.

"Can I come over later?"

"I don't have a problem with it, but you might wanna ask Big Sis."

"Okay… When are you going to be subbing for someone?"

"When they need me; not until. I'm getting paid to wander around the castle and sleep."

"Lucky," Dawn grumbled. Spike smirked and continued toward the Staff table. Fred and George both raised their eyebrows at Dawn.

"Are you going to explain that?"

"Or leave us to wonder?"

"Spike's one of my family members…"

"How?"

"His… cousin… is my sister's husband."

"Professor Summers is married?"

"To who?"

"Professor O'Conner, or Angel, as we call him." The twins were about to comment when Faith plopped down next to Dawn.

"Hey kid. What'd Captain Peroxide want?"

"That's Xander's nickname for him," Dawn pointed out.

"Right… what did the second world wonder want?"

"To check on my day. Oh! This is Fred and George Weasley. They were the first friends I made."

"Hi guys. You two were the first ones to start throwing punches when I told you to. You have good taste in friends, kid."

-

(1) - I got this idea from a fic based on 'Conversations with Dead People'. I can't remember the title or author, but basically, a young Dawn is hanging out with an older Dawn during that episode. It's cute and cool. If you find it, I recommend reading it.

Thankyous:

**UK All The Way** - Thankies much! Sorry it took so long... I now have to worry about my Senior Portfolio. It could be awhile before the next chapter comes out... or until I decide I don't want to bother with the portfolio for awhile... whichever...

**General Mac** - Here you go.

**gyver21** - One of my best friends had the story saved on her computer to read at a later date. Luckily she found it and sent it to me... Three cheers for Flour Chief! And thanks; I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Goddessa39** - Just chacking, and that does help alot. What do you mean about Giles and the wavelength thing? They didn't know about Spike and Angel because sensing it is a vampire thing I guess... and would Spike and Angel really share something like that with the Scoobies? They both seem pretty close-mouthed about their pasts. And I'm glad the pairings both squigg you out!

**torian Princess** - I'm glad you like it! And, at risk of possibly ruining the story, Harry and Dawn do both get hooked up, but not necessarily with each other. If I remember correctly, just about everyone that I make a point of introducing/showing gets hooked up with someone...If I remember correctly... But my mind's been on a funk lately, so who knows!

**Kyra2** - If I knew some way to help you with that one, I would. If you want I could just email you whenever I post something new for this story. I plan on having more of the Sev/Buffy thing, but maybe not in the next few chapters. I love seeing them at odds. There's a fanfic, 'Stars Not in Heaven' that has great Sev/Buffy arguments. You should really read that; it's amazing... And I seem to love being the commercial for other fanfics... Meh.

**xoxox-xoxox** - Thank you. I hope I was included it that second comment? Hope you enjoyed this one!

**liza123** - Here's the next one. It could be awhile for the one after this, though.


	7. The Discovery

_**The Discovery**_

"I know! Aren't the teachers great?"

"Yeah! I'm kind of looking forward to having Professor Lystra, though."

"Me, too. Who do you think will be the first teacher to let him teach us?"

"I don't know, but I'm kind of hoping it will be Snape."

…

"C'mon, Buff. You need to get back to the castle."

"I'll be fine," Buffy whispered through clenched teeth. Xander gripped his friend around the waist, supporting most of her weight. They had been patrolling in the Forbidden Forest when they were ambushed by several demons like the ones Walsh used to make Adam's arms. (A/N: Anyone who can tell me what that demon is called will get a cookie. Anyone who can give me the name and description – how it kills, etc – of other demons will get a cake.) One of the wooden poles had been shoved entirely through Buffy's stomach.

"You've been impaled, Buffster, that is one of the low on the fine scale."

"I think Spike'll finally be able to teach."

"Great. Deadboy and Deadboy Junior teaching a class together…"

"I thought you and Spike were…"

"Just because we're doing the naughty doesn't mean we can't tease each other."

…

"Welcome back to class. In case you haven't noticed, Buffy won't be in today. She is…"

"A bit under the weather and can't join us. I'll be filling in for her until she's able to walk again."

"What happened to her?" One of the students asked. Spike and Angel exchanged a look.

"She got in a fight and has hospital-phobia. Madame Pomphrey can't patch her up, so it'll take awhile for her to heal," Spike finally answered. The class went by quickly, and all too soon it was time for lunch. The students filed out of the class, but the 'Golden Trio' didn't make it much farther than a foot outside the door when Hermione remembered that she left a book on her desk. They headed back to the classroom, grabbed the forgotten book, and left again, not noticing how silent it had suddenly become when they walked into the room.

…

"C'mon, George. Hurry up!"

"I'm trying! Do you have any idea how hard it is to remember _which_ leaf to scratch of this bloody tree?" The Weasley twins stood on the Hogwarts grounds, trying to get into a tree they had enchanted the prior year. One particular leaf (charmed to not fall off) if scratched would admit the scratcher into a secret room. The twins used that room to invent all of their pranks. Suddenly they heard voices from the direction of the school and both climbed into the tree in order to hide.

"Listen, Buffster, I'm just saying that you shouldn't be patrolling in your condition."

"I'm injured Xander, not pregnant."

"Yeah, 'cause if Deadboy got you pregnant that would be _so_ much preferable."

"The sarcasm is not appreciated."

"I'm just saying, you have a nearly-fatal stab wound in the exact same place the _last_ nearly-fatal stab wound you got. You shouldn't be trying to find and fight the many things that go bump in the night."

"While I appreciate your concern, I have to remind you that, not only is Angel keeping watch over me this entire time using the ultra vamp senses thing; I wasn't stabbed in the same spot. This _puncture_ wound is about an inch more to the left than the stabbing from the uber-vamp."

"Which means it's closer to your stomach, and there's no taunting First here to bring you back to your feet this time." Buffy looked her friend in the face, one eyebrow raised and her eyes widened, as if asking how he could know what happened. "Kennedy and Faith told me," Xander explained. "And just so you know, I can't use CPR to bring you back to life if you die of something other than drowning or choking."

"Don't worry; next time I die I'll make sure you can bring me back to life using normal methods."

"Thank you. I really didn't want to have to drag you out of Heaven again."

"That's good. One less thing to worry about." Buffy and Xander passed under the tree Fred and George were hiding in. If George hadn't sneezed, they would never have been found. But, as he did sneeze, Buffy heard him and looked up. "And that's one more…" she whined, motioning the twins to come down. "So how much did you boys hear?" she asked when they reached the ground.

"Only that you died."

"And were taunted by a first something."

"And you've been stabbed."

"Twice."

"And Professor Harris brought you back to life."

"Twice… I think. That part was confusing."

"And Professor O'Conner has some kind of 'ultra vamp senses'."

"And Faith saw you get stabbed before."

"Well, that's pretty much everything. Xander, stay here with them while I finish my patrol. And don't give me the insulted cow-to-pasture look. I want you to make sure they don't run off before we can talk to them. Besides, you have both eyes back." Buffy took off running toward the Forbidden Forest, leaving Xander with the twins.

"Both eyes…?" Fred questioned. Xander sighed and raked his hands through his hair.

"You'll probably find out soon enough."

…

"What's the big emergency?" Spike asked as Xander led the way into the common room. Before anyone could answer Xander had him in a lip-lock. They finally broke apart when the human needed air. "If that's the emergency, you know I can fix it, pet," Spike insinuated. By that time Buffy and the twins had made their way in, and the students' jaws were hanging open at the public display of affection between the two 'men'.

"What are they doing here? This is like our teacher's lounge," Andrew whined, holding another empty Hot Pockets box. "And tell Faith to stop stealing my Hot Pockets! She does it just to be mean."

"Shut up, Andrew. We have more important things to worry about," Buffy snapped. Andrew sat down on the couch, clasping his hands under his chin as he leaned over the back to listen.

"What's so important? There can't be another apocalypse; I just died in the last one," Anya announced as she entered the room, Giles in tow.

"Or maybe it's another Hell god… No dying this time, Buffy!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Dawn, who sat cross-legged on the floor, playing another game of Black Jack with Faith. Neither had bothered to look up, thinking it was only a few demons coming their way.

"You know, I almost actually wish it _was_ another apocalypse…" Xander murmured, causing everyone to look up in shock. "Okay, I got their attention. You do the big talking, Buffy. Make with the Speeches."

"As you all know, these are Fred and George Weasley. They heard me talking to Xander during tonight's patrol. The conversation concerned… my skill in dying and his in bringing me back to life-"

"And that you're not pregnant!" George piped up. Angel and Spike both raised an eyebrow.

"The statement went something like, 'I'm hurt; not pregnant'." The vampires nodded and motioned for her to continue. Before she could, though, Fred spoke up.

"Just making sure, but is everyone aware that Professor Lystra is sitting on Professor Harris's lap?"

"It's only bad until you catch them sharing a shower… Ew!" Cordelia never looked up from her nail-filing through the entire speech. The twins exchanged a look.

"You have a problem with our preferences?" Spike asked, starting to stand.

"Nope. Just never met people-"

"Who were so willing to accept it."

"That's always been the least of our worries… Well, it has been since Willow went chick."

"And now I'm happily back in the land of dicks!" Willow countered, making a face when she realized what she had said. "Not to say that I didn't…"

"Don't worry about it. I agree," Tara assured her, confusing the twins even more.

Finally, Buffy began talking again, telling the twins everything she could (Reader's Digest version) about the past seven years of their lives. By the time she was done it was almost morning. Both of the twins looked exhausted, and they were jealous of the others in the room, who looked like they could last another fifty hours without sleep and still be fine. They felt it safe to mention this aloud, considering all they now knew.

"Oh, we've gone longer."

"Yeah, that week before the First came Buffy went almost a week without sleeping."

"And then she got that axe/scythe thing from Caleb, and then saved all of the potentials."

"And then helped get them all bandaged."

"While not knowing if she was even allowed in her own house!"

"Hey! I _did_ sleep in between the week and getting the axe!"

"Only six hours," Giles scoffed, obviously not pleased with that little detail in the woman's life.

"Yes, well, these two need to get to bed. Lucky for you, today's a Saturday. We're going to need to tell Professor McGonagall about all of this soon. You two need to keep this between all of us, okay?"

"Sure."

"Promise!"

…

"Heya Peaches," Spike greeted as he walked past the older vampire. Angel grabbed his arm loosely and spun him so they were face to face.

"Why do you always call me Peaches?"

"It sounds better than Vanilla."

"And that has to do with this… how?"

"That's your scent. Peaches and vanilla."

"Really?"

"'Course."

"I guess that works. Yours fits you better, though."

"I have a scent?"

"Of course you do. Everyone has one."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Your scent is honey, cinnamon, and a little bit of baby powder."

"Great…"

"It could be worse…"

"How?" Spike pouted up at the older vampire.

"I once knew a spider demon who smelled like roses and seashore candles."

"I don't even want to know how you know what seashore candles smell like, Sire."

"Sire?"

"Sorry… it just came out…"

"No! I just never thought I would ever hear you call me that again."

"So… you're not mad? I mean, I can keep calling you that?"

"Of course!"

…

"Professor Summers!" Buffy looked up when she heard her name called across the Dining Hall. She turned to see Fred and George waving at her. "When are you going to tell Professor McGonagall?"

"About what?"

"You being the Slayer." Buffy's eyes widened in horror and she turned to her friends to help her get out of it, but her hesitation proved the statement's truth. As if to further prove it, Fred covered his mouth, his own eyes as wide as saucers. Buffy turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Would you do the explaining? I was up until four in the morning two weeks ago explaining it to these two." When she had Dumbledore's assurance that he would, the petite slayer turned on her heel and left the room. Silence reigned for a total of two seconds before loud conversation could be heard. Dumbledore let it continue for a moment or two to get it out of their systems before he held up his hands for quiet. Since it was lunch time, all of the students and few of the teachers were present, making it harder to regain order in the room.

Dumbledore told the whole story, leaving out only the true nature of some of the teachers, and that he was related to four people in the new group: one by blood, one by magic and blood, one by adoption, and one by marriage. Dawn crawled under the table right before he got to the part about her being the key between the dimensions; once used by a hell god to open a gateway to hell, which was closed when Buffy jumped through it and died. When he finished the students were too shocked to resume conversation. At least five of their teachers had died, and most of them had spent time in another dimension. It was too much to think about.

…

"Today we'll be talking about Justice Demons."

"Otherwise known as _Vengeance_ Demons…"

"I told you Xander,it was only to the men who deserved it."

"You destroyed the world…"

"Only because Cordelia wished for it, and none of us have strong memories of that anyway."

"But it still happened."

"And we'll start with what I did to my very first victim!" Anya interrupted, smiling. "At first I still sort of liked him, so I only turned him into a frog. Godric told me to turn him back, so when Jamis was human again I covered his penis with boils and infected him so that the disease would slowly eat away the skin on his b-"

"That's enough Anya. The students are starting to look ill, and I don't think I'll be able to sit down for a month." Thankfully, that class was only for one period, and everyone rushed to their next class.

… …

"Okay, since you now know about our identities and, probably, some of our… adventures, is there anything you feel inclined to learn about?" Angel asked to begin the next DADA class with fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. A Slytherin boy in the back raised his hand.

"Mr. Zabini?"

"I wanted to know more about how you defeated Caleb… and what he was."

"Caleb was a man who merged with the First to receive some of it's power. I defeated him by slicing him in half."

"After almost cutting his head off…"

"That was before he got all dribbling black stuff from his mouth and eyes…"

"And before he knocked me out…"

"You were only out for a second."

"It was enough time for you to slice through him… did you go head down or…"

"Nope. Started at the crotch and went up. Anya was so proud when I told her-"

"Buffy, Sire!" Spike rushed into the classroom, looking around wildly until he spotted the Slayer and Master Vampire. "You need to get to the room now!"

"What is it Spike?"

"Darla… she's been… Just come!" He turned and rushed back out of the room. The two professors shared a quick glance before rushing out after him, Buffy calling over her shoulder that Hermione Granger and Millicent Bulstrode were to lead their houses back to their dorms.

…

"Okay Spike; spill. What happened with Darla?"

"She joined Voldemort."

"What?"

"How do you know?"

"Even after I got that chip I had some contacts in the demon world. When I got my soul most of them dropped me, but when I came back after destroying Sunnyhell they wanted to make sure they were on whichever side I was fighting on. They keep me informed on what's what."

"And Darla joined Voldemort?"

"Drusilla, too."

Angel swore loudly, roughly jerking his hand through his hair. Buffy walked over to him and hugged him. Angel looked down at her and smiled, putting his arms around her waist and returning the hug.

"So what do we do now?"

"First off we need to tell Grandad what's happening," Buffy announced, beginning to head toward the door.

"And then what?" Oz asked, drawing her back into the room.

"We wait."

… … … … …

A/N: What do you think so far? I'm still having fun writing it – luckily – so there will definitely be more chapters coming. You people seem to be liking it so far… And don't worry; I'll be bringing the Harry Potter cast more into it in the next chapter.

Thank you:

catseye348: I'm going as fast as I'm allowed! One of my stories was deleted for being in script format, and I haven't been allowed to update in over a week. Before that I had alot of school junk to deal with. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Chara13: I hope this one was up to par.

Black-Raven3: I haven't decided yet if they'll be in the story or not, but even if they are, they probably won't play a major part. I'm trying to have more interaction, but it's difficult with this many characters.

Kyra2: Thanks, and I think it'll be interesting, too. As to your question... One more chapter and you'll find out.

texaswookie: I had to add that in there... Glad you liked it!

xoxox-xoxox: And here's another one! I hope you enjoyed it!

SarahTee: Thanks, and I'm trying to update quickly... Stupid life keeps getting in the way... _grins_

NixiNox: Thanks, and here's the latest.

GeneralMac: Same to you. I'll write more if you write more in reviews, deal?

UK All The Way: Yeah, gotta have youngish teachers! And you didn't miss anything. It'll be explained in the next chapter. Yeah... Spike and Angel really aren't morning people.


	8. Combining Worlds

**Combining Worlds**

"**Who left the exploding snapdragons on the floor in front of the entrance hall?" Andrew asked, looking at all of the students and teachers gathered at the tables, waiting for their meal. Some people exchanged looks, and Spike had to press his head into Xander's shoulder to keep from laughing.**

"**We're not upset; we just want to know who had the idea of making snapdragons turn into miniature dragons, then explode," Oz clarified, giving Andrew a look for taking things so seriously. Slowly, Fred and George Weasley raised their hands, along with Harry, Ron, and Dawn. The students began to laugh as one of the people at the staff table raised a hand as well. Oz had to smile as Faith's hand went into the air. She really was as bad as the students sometimes.**

**Later that day, after the twins and Faith had been spoken to, Harry, Dawn, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at the edge of the lake, watching the water to see if the squid inhabiting the lake would make an appearance (1). Harry and Ron were explaining about how mean Filch had been, and how he seemed to enjoy the thought of torturing students.**

"**Really!" Ron was saying, "It's like he got off on seeing us squirm…"**

"**Ronald! That wasn't necessary," Hermione admonished.**

"**It's okay, Hermione," giggled Dawn. "I've heard far worse. I used to hang out in a crypt with a vampire and a demon, then go home to two Wiccans, another demon, and a watcher. The only normal person I've ever been close to was Xander. Cordy was normal for awhile, but then Doyle died, and she got visions."**

"**She wasn't always a seer?"**

"**No. Doyle had the visions, then he kissed her, died, and Cordy started getting the migraines…"**

"**Wait…" Harry suddenly broke in. "You were hanging out with a vampire… and demons?" Dawn eyes got wide as she realized her mistake. The truth about the humans had come out, but a few things had been left out of Dumbledore's narrative. Willow's going evil and trying to destroy the world, Angel and Spike being vampires, Anya and Lorne being demons, and Andrew's evil streak that the First instigated were of the not mentioned.**

"**Yeah… they were friends of Spike's… and every one of them was harmless."**

"**A harmless vampire and demon?" a cold voice sneered behind them. Dawn turned and saw the pale boy standing over them, wearing his robes even on the weekend. "That's not possible."**

"**Sure it is, mate," Spike announced, coming up from the side and surprising all five teens. He smirked at them for a moment before the clouds shifted, exposing the sun for the first time all day. Spike suddenly seemed to lose focus on what was happening around him; he simply stared at the sun, mesmerized by it. Dawn caught him fiddling with a green ring on his left hand, one identical to Angel's.**

"**How would you know?" Draco asked, sounding interested in spite of himself.**

"**I know two of them," Spike answered mysteriously.**

"**Why do you and Prof… Angel always play with those rings?" Hermione suddenly asked. Spike cocked his head to the side as he looked at her. Finally, after what seemed like an hour had gone by, the vampire shrugged and smirked.**

"**We both have an… allergy to the sun. If either of us spent even ten seconds in direct sunlight we would burn to a crisp. The rings just… keep that from happening. It's like muggle sunscreen, only the rings are one hundred percent efficient. (2)**

**The next day the Golden Trio and Dawn had the Gryffindor common room to themselves. Ron and Hermione were curled against each other, even if they weren't actually paying attention to one another. Hermione had her nose in a book, and Ron was organizing his Chocolate Frog card collection. Dawn was teaching Harry Black Jack. Suddenly the Weasley twins entered the room. Harry watched with a grin as Dawn's gaze remained on Fred far longer than usual. She never even blinked when watching the redhead, and it appeared as though she was able to tell the two apart even when they were trying to confuse people.**

**The twins waved hello before continuing their trek to their room, leaving Dawn staring after them.**

"**You might want to wipe that up," Harry commented lightly, drawing the attention of the other two people in the room.**

"**Huh?" Dawn mumbled, still staring after the twins.**

"**You're drooling all over the cards. You might want to wipe it up." Dawn's head snapped back to the others, her face red enough to rival the Weasleys' hair. "So which one do you have a crush on?" Dawn looked down and mumbled something, still blushing.**

"**What was that?" Ron asked, curious to know which of his brothers had caught the new girl's attention.**

"**Fred…" The teasing wasn't too bad, but Dawn felt that it was bad enough.**

"**Okay, now spill."**

"**Whatever do you mean, brother dear?"**

"**You can't get me with that tone; we perfected it together. Now, who do you like, and why haven't you told me before now?"**

"**I don't think it's appropriate to like her…" Despite what most believed of them, the Weasley twins did know how to be serious, and when it was necessary. They also knew what was and was not appropriate, they just usually didn't care enough to pay attention.**

"**Is she one of the new teachers?" Fred asked quietly. George nodded in misery. "Faith?" Another nod. "Well, she's still kinda young, so maybe she likes you back?" Fred suggested, not knowing how to help his twin feel better. George just shrugged.**

"**Maybe, but I'm not holding my breath…" He then shook his head and appeared to shrug off his bad mood. "Now what about you? Do I sense any feelings between you and Ronnikun's newest little friend?" Fred could only grin happily for a second, but then his grin suddenly dropped. "What is it?"**

"**You realize she has more 'older brothers' than Ginny?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**There are nine grown males in that group that came from America… Ginny only has six older brothers… including us…"**

"**In other words you could be hexed into your next life if anything ever happens to her?"**

"**Something like that, yeah…"**

"**So what are you going to do about it?"**

"**Continuing to invite her and Faith to help us in our pranks should make the others more willing to accept us…"**

"**Great idea Gred!"**

"**Thank you Forge."**

**>>>**

"**Do you remember the first class with Snape?"**

"**Yes! I swear I thought he was some kind of overgrown bat!"**

"**It probably didn't help that he swooped in there with his robes blowing out behind him like that…"**

"**They looked like wings."**

"**It's a lot easier in that class now."**

"**Yeah; Fred seems really nice."**

"**And somehow she seems able to make Snape shut up just by looking at him."**

**The three teens laughed at the things that had been happening to and around them lately, not noticing that Dawn had slipped out the door a good ten minutes earlier. She had fun with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but there were times when she felt that, no matter what, she would only ever be able to fit in with her sister's crowd.**

**Dawn wandered the hallways alone for awhile, just looking around her. She was staring at the ceiling when she ran into something warm and solid. She looked down and into the clear, silver-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. He looked as confused as she did as to why they had literally bumped into each other in a passage they led to only the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall. He was confused as to why he hadn't seen her, and she was wondering where he was going in this hallway, since he was walking away from the Great Hall. So, she decided to voice her questions.**

"**Where are you going?" She asked politely, sounding curious, and in no way malicious.**

"**Why do you ask?" Draco responded, sounding like he was trying to hide something.**

"**The only place this hallway leads to in that direction," she pointed in the direction he was headed, "is a common room. Why would you want to go there?"**

"**I… uh… Can you keep a secret?"**

"**Usually. Unless it's one of Buffy's secrets, and then I tell just because she's my sister and it's my job to annoy her." Draco smiled lightly and nodded his head.**

"**I was going to talk to Harry."**

"**What about? And I thought you two were enemies or something…"**

"**I… uh… wanted to apologize for earlier this afternoon… For looking for you guys to pick on…"**

"**No one would believe this if I told them," Dawn told the blond, smiling. He looked at her with his brows furrowed in confusion. "No one would believe that you know how to stutter." Both teens grinned suddenly.**

"**There's more to it than that," Draco responded, warming up to the girl.**

"**And what would that be?" Dawn asked. Draco fidgeted for a minute, obviously not knowing how to answer that. "Okay, I'll tell you what. You tell me, and I'll tell you one of my deep, dark secrets."**

"**Harry and I are… uh… we're kind of… dating." Dawn squealed and wrapped her arms around the blond, startling him.**

"**I KNEW you two would make a cute couple! There was just too much fighting for it to be real!"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Xander and Spike used to always pick on each other like that, and I always thought that they were… overdoing it I guess. Then they finally admitted last year that they liked each other. I thought that might be the case with you two."**

"**Wow… okay, your turn."**

"**I used to have a crush on Spike."**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah… he just told such great stories… and he likes hot chocolate with marshmallows… I couldn't help… it…" Draco turned to look at her as she trailed off, and noticed her looking into a classroom. He too looked inside, and his jaw dropped with what he saw.**

… **-- …**

**(1) – Does the squid ever make an actual appearance in the books, or is watching the squid a fanfic thing?**

**(2) – Okay, I've finally answered the question with the ring. Kyra2, I think you were the only person who got that; or at least you're the only person who was determined to get an answer!**

**Now for the Thank yous!**

**parentaladvisory - **Getting reviews... Nice ones... Never bothers me! Sorry the updates have been so slow lately! I'm graduating in another month, so we've got all of those last minutes projects to work with now... I will try to get them out faster, though. Thanks for the review!

**catseye348 - **I'm going as fast as my current schedule will allow! I promise! I will try to update quicker next time, though.

**lovemehatemejustdon'tfearme - **Thanks, I love those two, too. And as for the Sire thing, it's just my mental way of showing that he's becoming comfortable with Angel again. I mean, Angel just kind of walked out on him when he got a soul, and it was weird for a century following that. They're beginning to get along again... Besides, Drusilla's out of the picture. No more competition. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter.

**NixiNox -**If it makes you feel better, I have to go back and reread the whole thing when I try to write a new chapter! I forget what I wrote! I hope this chapter was acceptable!

**AnimeHanyou39** **-** Correct me if I've forgotten this, but Hanyou is half-demon, right? If so, I like the name! I kinda like the SpikeXander-ness... Thanks for the review!

**goddessa39 - **I'm not planning on writing in a baby... I get bored writing them... I mean, all they do is eat, sleep, cry, and poop... Boring! As for Conner, I don't even know him, since I don't really watch Angel. I've seen maybe three episodes, and not one of them involved Conner... So no worries there! As for the rest, well, I hope you like how I write this, because I'm kind of writing this as the muses attack...

**Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel - **Yeah, but that's justmy brain... Whatever... I hope it doesn't ruin the story for you, though, and thanks for the review!

**Chrios - **Thanks you, and if I didn't send you your cookie, please email me and let me know!

**Kyra2 - **Um... I don't think that's going to be a major part of this... maybe a weird little subplot, but nothing major... Of course, I could be wrong... Who knows what my fingers will type... Thanks for the review.

**Chara13 - **Thanks.

**gabrieldarke - **They are dead... or undead, as the case may be. This world doesn't exactly mesh with canon... I tried to work in more HP stuff... I hope you liked!

**Angel sumoritos - **Babble as much as you want. The seemingly random babble reviews are my favorites! That was just a joke. As I wrote to goddessa39, I hate writing in babies. I hope you liked this chapter!

**gyver21 - **Thanks so much for the info, and I will accept anymore you're willing to give me! The closest I've come to a list of demons was watching that demon guide thing by either Andrew or Jonathan on a DVD on one of the seasons... Anyways, thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**IceBlueRose - **Wow! Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it! It could take a little while for the next chapter, but I haven't given up on it yet!

**Cecilia - **I know it gets a little confusing, but sadly, that's what I deal with in my head every day... Sorry, but I think it kind of adds to the story... It kinda leaves it up to you to decie who's saying what... Thanks for the review, though, and if you want I'll try to do beter at writing in who says what.

**hithwen tinuviel -** Thanks for the info, and I think you gave me a bad email address. I tried to send you your cookie, but I got a notice back that it couldn't send... So if you're willing to try again, then so am I. Thanks again.


	9. Finding Love

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this has taken so long. I completely lost interest in this story, and I didn't want to give you guys a crap chapter just so I could say I had updated. I'm continuing because I just got a review for the previous chapter and somehow or another it inspired me. Thanks a bunch! Oh, and as I lost interest in my storyline, I'll be playing it by ear from here on out. I will take any and all suggestions (baring my earlier choices on pairings). You never know, there may be a baby in here eventually…. So again, I'm sorry, but on the plus, suggestions are now welcome. It's not long, but I hope to be posting more often again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah… he just told such great stories… and he likes hot chocolate with marshmallows… I couldn't help… it…" Draco turned to look at her as she trailed off, and noticed her looking into a classroom. He too looked inside, and his jaw dropped with what he saw.

There, just beyond the doorway to the classroom was a couple. They were in the middle of a heated battle of tongues. Neither Dawn nor Draco had ever seen a couple making out as fervently as these two. In fact, were it not for the identities of the duo, it would almost seem normal. However, as it was two professors – two very distinct professors – it was just wrong. Dawn's eyes widened in shock while Draco turned a violent shade of green, closing his eyes in denial of what he was seeing. He had almost convinced himself it was a hallucination when Dawn spoke.

"Professor McGonagall? _Grandad?_" The couple broke apart in shock when Dawn's voice reached something closely resembling a shriek. "No! This isn't happening! You're not supposed to… I mean, it was bad enough that Mom and Mr. Giles… but you're even older… and she's a teacher… You're not supposed to have sex lives!"

Her yells of outrage and horror brought most of the Scoobies, along with the Weasley twins and the Golden Trio. Fred and George, upon realizing what Dawn and Draco had walked into, began clapping. Loudly.

"Good show, Professors! We were beginning to take bets on whether or not you two were dating!" George called. Dawn and Buffy both turned to him; Buffy was the first to find her voice.

"Say that again when it's _your_ grandfather nearly doing the naughty with a professor," she snapped. Both twins and Ron turned green enough to rival Draco, who had yet to recover.

"Buffy, Dawn… I'm sure you can understand," Dumbledore began. Buffy cut him off.

"I have no problem with you and Minerva Woo-Hoo'ing, but I think I speak for everyone when I say that we should never know of this. You're allowed to be in love and get married and all that fun stuff, but anything beyond light kissing and hugging is liable to make people ill. So… if you could just keep that part a secret and we'll all forgot we ever saw this?" She smiled at Dumbledore hopefully. He chuckled happily.

"That is quite alright. We believed that the door was closed and that no one would be coming in here."

"Okay. Congratulations by the way," Dawn managed to mumble. Dumbledore nodded to her and lead McGonagall out of the room and toward his office.

"Raise your hand if you think it's a good idea to avoid Dumbledore's office for awhile," Xander called out to the assembled group. That finally broke the tension and everyone headed their separate ways. Dawn, Faith, Draco, and the Gryffindors headed back to that tower, while the Scoobies went back to their prior activities.

"That was… an experience," Harry mumbled, still trying to work his mind around what he had just seen.

"No kidding," Draco whispered, walking alongside his boyfriend. Suddenly, Ron stopped.

"Wait, why are _you_ coming with us?" he asked Draco. Draco opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Honestly Ronald! He and Harry are dating. Of course he's coming with us." Harry and Draco exchanged a look of shock.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked. "We haven't told anyone." Draco broke in quietly to say that Dawn had found out a minute before they caught the two professors. That statement quieted everyone for a few seconds, but then the conversation sunk in for Ron.

"I didn't know you liked guys Harry. And why Malfoy of all people?"

"I haven't known for long, and Draco," he stressed the name, "is a really great guy when you get him out of the pureblood brainwashing that he's got." Draco scowled at Harry, but didn't deny it. Then, to get the attention off of himself, Harry spoke up again. "So when are you two going to start dating?" he asked, staring pointedly at Dawn and Fred, who she was leaning against. He knew he was taking a risk by saying that, but it paid off when both went as red as Fred's hair.

"Hmm…" Fred was the first to recover. He got down on one knee and reached out for Dawn's hand. "I was going to wait for when we knew each other better," he started, in a mock-serious voice, "but it appears that my timing has just been blown. Dawn Summers, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend and accompanying me exclusively to Hogsmeade next weekend?" By the end, his heart was hammering in his chest. He may have been trying to present a carefree front, but in truth, he was more nervous at that moment than he had ever been in his life. He thought his heart had stopped beating for a moment when Dawn paused, staring into his eyes. Than she nodded, and the breath he didn't know he had been holding was released in a rush as he jumped up and spun her around, grinning madly.

At that moment, Faith looked to the side and saw George looking on wistfully. She knew for a fact that he didn't have a crush on Dawn – she had asked a week ago – but it was obvious he wanted to be in a relationship like his twin. Before she had a chance to reconsider, she draped an arm around the free twin's shoulders and leaned her head in close to his ear.

"If you need someone to go with, I'm cheap and it could be fun," she joked, sounding as seductive as she could. She watched in amusement as George's neck and ears turned pink.

"Well," he drawled as soon as he had recovered himself and recognized the game, "I might, if the price is right."

"I want one of those exploding candy things," Faith replied, still holding onto the seductive voice. Then they made eyes contact and both cracked up laughing.

"Deal," George announced, holding his hand out to shake on it. She extended her own and they shook.

"Hey Faith," Dawn called over to her. Faith looked up, and Dawn smirked. "You realize he's jailbait, right?"

Faith shrugged, unconcerned. "Then I'll wait until he's eighteen before breaking him in." George immediately started choking, and Faith pounded him on the back. "Chill. It's a year away, and you may decide between now and then that there's a better girl out there for you. We're just started with a trip to Hogsmeade."

DFGFDFGFDFGF

The next day, Monday, dawned bright and early. After breakfast, the Gryffindors and Slytherins headed to Potions. Because of a bunch of meetings the teachers had every afternoon that week, certain years of certain subjects were combined. Fifth, sixth, and seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins had potions together that week, and that week only. Snape sneered in disgust as he watched them walk into his classroom, but Fred smiled happily as she set up a cauldron on the front desk.

"Good morning," Fred greeted the class, her light accent making most of the boys in the class fall in love with her all over again that morning. "We'll be doing something a little different today, since there are three different years in here today."

"And because you are all here for two hours, the potion being made today will be highly advanced. I don't expect most of you to ever reach the skill it would take to brew this potion, however, some of you- "

"Be nice, Severus," Fred admonished, a mixture of a sad smile and a pout on her features. "I know that, should any of you continue your studies in potions far enough, all of you should be able to make this. However, because it is an advanced potion, you will only be watching and taking notes today. Professor Snape and I will be the ones to make it.

"Also, you should all know that, when making this particular potion, you are required by Wizarding Law to have a partner. This is a potion meant to be made by two people, one of whom being a Potions Master, which are esteemed Professor Snape happens to hold the title of."

"Thank you, Miss Burkle," Snape sneered, holding in a shudder at her constant good mood. She wasn't overly perky, he told himself, so she shouldn't bother him. It was just the fact that, no matter what happened, she never let it bother her for more than five minutes, be it a spill of water on her robes or watching her husband lose an entire leg while helping Anya demonstrate a lesson.

With that, the two professors named the potion they would be making and began to work, Fred stopping at intervals to give a safety instruction, or to tell the class what they should expect from the potion at various time throughout the process. At other times, she would, while working on the potion, explain it's history, and how it was discovered.

"Thank you class. Enjoy your week, and we'll see each of you at various times next week!" Fred chirped happily as the students left. That evening, every potions student fifth year and up talked about the exciting potions lesson they had had, most then sounding amazed at their own enjoyment of a potions lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: That's it for now. I hope you guys liked it. I tried to add in some of the things I read in the reviews, but I don't know Fred very well, so she's hard to write. Also, I can't write much Snape without making him very…. 'snarky'. And I didn't want to put Fred through that, so viola! Quiet Snape.

Thank Yous:

**gabrieldarke** – I hope you didn't mind the pairing… It just snuck up on me, and I had to do that. And now you know.

**lovemehatemejustdon'tfearme** – You guessed it! It was a secret, until Hermione got annoyed with Ron… Then she kinda spilled it… I'm glad you liked it!

**Angel sumoritos** – Thanks, as I said, if I get enough feedback asking for it, I may add a kid. I'm glad to make you happy. As for the human thing, I don't know how it would fit in the story, so you give me the plot surrounding it, and I'll seriously think on it. I know where this is going to end up, but the journey is up to reviewers.

**goddessa39** – Thanks, yes I did know that… But I was too lazy to correct it. I may write in a baby. Not sure. Send in your thoughts and the plot idea.

**buffynangelforever** – Okay. Here's the update.

**IceBlueRose** – Thanks. I just thought she'd fit better with a Weasley. Plus, they get passed over so much in favor of the more "important" characters that I had to give them pairings.

**Nixinox** – Thanks a bunch, and now you know.

**parentaladvisory** – Thanks so much.

**Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel** – Listen, I appreciate the fact that you took the time to write, but it says in the summary that there will be slash. That means gayness. If you don't like it, don't read it. I'm sorry it offends you, but those are the pairing I've decided to put in the story. If that review was meant as a joke, I'm sorry but I didn't take it as one. I'm sick of people criticizing my stories. If you don't like something you see/read, just move on. There are plenty of BTVS/Angel/HP stories out there that probably are slash-centric. Again, I appreciate the time you took, and this is not meant to be an attack on you, but if you decide to review again, please leave out my pairing choices. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed the rest of the aspects of this fic.

**mdemanatee** – Thank you!

**AnimaHanyou39** – Thanks, and I hope this clears it up some. Just to make it a little easier, the 'F's are not together. **F**red id with Dawn, and **F**aith is going on a date with George. Just trying to clear it up further. Thanks again.

**torian Princess** – Thanks a bunch, and I know the feeling. They get a lot more attention than anyone else in fanfics. Thanks again!

**Kyra2** – Too true. And now you've found out.

**Lady Saffron of the Daggers** – Yes, it is like that, and yes, there was only the one. We're just gonna assume that since Dumbledore and Co can create a new eye for Xander, that they can make two new copies of that ring/gem thing. I tried to add more of those characters, but I don't know much about Fred. If you would send me a list of her characteristics, I'll try to add her in more. All I really know is that she smile and she's quiet. Not too much knowledge there. I am trying to update… but like I said earlier, lost interest for awhile. Thanks for the comments.

**Hunterschick** – Thanks. Congrats, you inspired me to finally get off my butt and write a new chapter… Now where's my cookie? smiles Thanks for the review.


	10. Loose Ends

A/N: Once again, sorry for the amazingly long wait. I can't seem to keep the inspiration going at all, but I refuse to just discontinue this (and for those of you still waiting for the next installment of Kittens Come in Litters, I do still plan on writing more for that someday). I'm sorry (or not) to say that this is the last chapter. Enjoy it while you read it, because there will be no more, and I believe I will be rushing things.

GOLDENSCOOBIESTRIOETAL

The months passed and the students and teachers prepared for both end-of-year exams and the final showdown against Voldemort. Fred and Dawn were happily in the land of couple-ville, as were Faith and George. Harry and Draco came out to the entire school, which was interesting, as even some of the boys looked upset to see the two taken. Dumbledore and McGonagall managed to keep their relationship secret from most of the student body, but suggestive comments from certain Scoobies made sure that the entire staff knew about it by the end of that first week.

Spike subbed in more classes as more teachers were sent out to recruit wizards, witches, and other magical beings. Those beings all returned to Hogwarts with the recruits so they could be ready to fight at a moment's notice.

In the last week of school, Voldemort attacked. It was the type of battle that would go down in history simply because it was the end of an era. The side of the Light had worked so hard to gather troops that by the time they were attacked, they had an army three times the size of their enemy's. Harry defeated Voldemort personally using a spell combination he, Hermione, Buffy, and Willow had worked out. Xander watched them prepare for the spells and gave pointers when he noticed a weakness or flaw in the tactical side of things. Angel and Spike were the ones who had to kill Darla and Drusilla respectively.

On the last day of school, the students prepared to get on the train, the Scoobies got ready to head back to California, and the teachers looked forward to finally having some peace for a few months. Harry and Draco were given an invitation to move into hotel with the Scoobies. After some thought – and the realization on Draco's part that both of his parents had been killed in the final battle – they agreed, but only on one condition. The condition was that they be able to visit their friends at any given time.

Buffy and Angel happily agreed, the Weasleys and Hermione got the address, and the students – barring Harry, Draco, and Dawn – left the school. Dumbledore walked up to the final group, hugged his granddaughters, shook hands with the male family members, and patted both Harry and Draco on the back.

"Now, I do plan to see each and every one of you back here next year, is that understood?" he asked, smiling.

"Like we would be anywhere else," Buffy replied. "Besides, I need to break that record."

"Record?" Giles asked. "And what record would that be?"

"The record of teachers only lasting one year in the DADA position. I plan to be back next year, the year after that, and at least the year after that. I figure that four years in a row should be enough to break the curse on the job."

"Thank you, Buffy."

"Any time Grandad."

"In that case…"

"Any time that it doesn't mess up my summer schedule," Buffy corrected hastily. Dumbledore laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of interrupting your summer vacation, my dear. You have more than earned it. Besides, you need this summer to learn how to deal with two teenage boys being under your guardianship."

"Two teenage boys in love with each other," Andrew clarified, causing both boys to flush slightly.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see. Next year they'll arrive with the rest of the school, and they'll be so well-adjusted that you won't even recognize them."

"Or so unadjusted that they're wearing straight jackets and talking to burritos," Willow added.

"Shhh," Buffy hushed her. "We're trying to make me look like a good caretaker."

"We already know you're a good caretaker… So long as you're alive… No dying this summer!" Xander ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. We're leaving now."

With that, the Californians, plus Harry and Draco, grabbed a large hoola-hoop in one hand, and kept a tight grip on their luggage with the other. Dumbledore counted down to one, and the portkey activated, taking everyone back to the hotel.

The End.

A/N 2: Yes, that's it. I'm done. I may or may not write a mini-sequel, depending on my mood. Sorry, but that's just how life goes. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted, and once again I am sorry for dragging it out so long and then just ending it, but I can almost guarantee that the inspiration for this story at least will not come back. If it does, I will take down this chapter and actually write what happened during that summary thing. Thanks for all of the reviews!


End file.
